Invisible men
by Hlo
Summary: Défi lancé par Calamithy: Opus 3, premier volet: Quand l'invisible se touche...
1. Cap?

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : Fic en deux chapitres, humour.**

**Préface :**

**Hé bin… Je me suis faite avoir.**

**Ceci est le résultat d'un défi que m'a lancé Calamithy (décidemment…)  
En voici les consignes :**  
« Chère Hlo : t'es même pas cap de faire une fic 1x2 ou 3x4, au choix, ou les deux ce serait drôle, où Duo, ou Quatre, fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ne pas passer du temps avec Heero ou Trowa, jusqu'au moment où ils se font choper et qu'on leur dit "tu m'évites ou quoi" et qu'ils répondent "non" et qu'on leur dise "prouve-le". »

**Voilà, voilà, voilà… Je crois que c'est un bon résumé.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Invisible men**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Résidence Winner, New York, premier étage, chambre x**

-

« _Bordel ! Sale enfoiré ! _»

-

Rapide coup d'œil jeté dans le couloir.

Personne à gauche, personne à droite… La voie est libre !

Repli stratégique dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-

#soupir#

-

« _Bon, j'ai la dalle… Vais pas rester toute la journée coincé dans ma chambre quand même !_ »

-

Nouveau coup d'œil… Toujours personne.

Bien.

Une jambe se tend, un pied sur la moquette, un corps dans le couloir.

-

« _Le chien… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'écouter… _»

-

Traversée périlleuse du dit couloir, arrêt et écoute à chaque porte.

Pas un bruit, donc le corps continue son avancée.

-

« _Doit se marrer quelque part. A moins qu'il n'ose pas sortir de sa chambre ! Héhé, je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir… _»

-

-Flash back-

-

- Duo, ferme la bouche.

- …

- Allez quoi, ça n'a rien d'esthétique, on dirait un poisson.

- …

- Lamentable. DUO !

- QUOI ! Je ne suis pas sourd, bordel ! Pas besoin de m'éclater les tympans !

- A quoi tu penses ?

- …

- A lui ?

- De quoi tu parles Quatre ?

- Réponse trop rapide pour que mon appréciation soit incorrecte.

- Mais…

- Tu sais, on dirait un junkie, ça n'a rien d'attrayant. Avec une attitude pareille, il ne peut que te fuir.

- …

- Mais regarde-toi ! Les yeux rouges et cernés par le manque de sommeil, le teint fané, les cheveux ternes…

- Je dors mal.

- Et pour quelles raisons ? Avoue que dès que tu fermes les yeux, c'est son visage que tu étudies, reconnais qu'à chaque instant tu penses à son corps, à sa voix, à ce que tu ne vois pas, admets que tu es en manque, qu'il est ta drogue.

- …

- …

- C'est si visible que ça ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je dois être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

- Tu me rassures Quatre ! Mais comment… ?

- C'est simple, je suis dans le même état.

- Toi ?

- …

- YES ! I'm the best ! I was right ! You are so not discret, man ! « _Trowa, je fais du thé, tu en veux ? », « Trowa, le XB 14 que je dois impérativement ramener au service scientifique des Preventers pour analyses, a été placé trop haut et je ne trouve pas l'échelle, tu sais me l'attraper s'il te plait ? »_. Belle occasion pour mater ses fesses, non ?

- …

- Il est mignon le Trowa, hein ? Avec son petit côté sauvage… Tu veux te faire dompter Quat' ?

- Ne te moque pas, tu n'es pas mieux. Tu veux que je te rappelle la fois où tu t'es mis à gagatiser avec la bouche en cul de poule juste parce qu'un certain glaçon de notre connaissance avait eu un micro-mini-sourire en coin ?

- Heu… Non, sans façon. Il y a un certain Chinois qui ne se gène pas pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie, je crois que ça me suffit.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, dans très peu de temps ils vont s'en rendre compte si on ne réagit rien.

- Et alors ?

- Duo, tu ne ris presque plus, tu fais le clown triste, tes sourires sont faux et ça fait deux heures que tu n'as pas embêté Wufei… C'est toi qui te crois invisible.

- Heu…

- Mais bon, on est accro, il faut bien le reconnaître. Mieux vaut le prendre du bon côté.

- Quel bon côté Quat' ? Je te rappelle en passant qu'on habite avec eux. Dans ces circonstances, j'en peux rien si je me prends la tête !

- Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi aussi ?

- Non, mais…

- Au moins, maintenant, on va pouvoir se soutenir mutuellement.

- Pffffff… Quatre, c'est dure la vie….

- A qui le dis-tu…

- …

- Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose, tu ne vois plus Heero et je lâche les baskets à Trowa.

- In the same house…

- Prends-le comme un défi. Si on arrive à s'abstenir 10 jours, notre regard changera, et on aura réussi à sauver notre dignité et à garder leur amitié.

- Tu te prends pour Wufei maintenant ? Tu m'inquiètes là, tu n'es pas malade ? Tu as oublié qu'on est assigné à résidence durant deux semaines suite à la dernière mission qu'on a complètement foirée ?

- Ça nous fera une occupation et c'est un très bon entraînement.

- Mwouais… Ch'uis pas sûr qu'on en ait besoin.

- Alors Duo ? Cap' ou pas cap' ?

- …

-Fin du flash back-

-

Juste un petit mot de trop : défi.

Juste un phrase dont il se serait bien passé : T'es cap' ?

-

Résultat ?

Resté enfermé depuis 78 heures dans son antre.

-

Mais là, les réserves sont vides et le ventre crie famine.

-

« _Il m'a eu. _»

-

Avancée à pas de loup vers les escaliers.

Si un ex-terroriste ne sait pas être silencieux, c'est qu'il a joué au planqué durant la guerre, jeu très répandu parmi les gradés.

La preuve ?

Ils sont en vie.

-

Par contre, les marches…

La troisième grince et la septième est glissante, mais c'est en partant du haut ou du bas ?

Hum…

C'est qu'il ne veut pas se faire capter. Il faut qu'il évite Heero.

Mais où est-il ?

-

« _Cette nuit, c'est décidé, j'installe des caméras de surveillance dans toutes les pièces, reliées à un terminal dans ma chambre. _»

-

La meilleure technique lorsqu'on ne veut pas se faire entendre dans des escaliers en bois est la suivante : prendre la rampe.

Le risque pour les bijoux de famille est réel, il suffit d'un dérapage et… ce ne sont pas les carottes qui sont cuites, mais les noisettes.

Mais bon, quand on n'a pas le choix…

-

Enjambons gaiement cet escalator improvisé et croisons les doigts pour la sauvegarde de toutes les couilles du monde.

Nouvelle espèce en voie de disparition pour WWF, Brigitte Bardot et Benoît XVI… Bin oui, il s'agit quand même de son matériel de reproduction.

Il en fait des heureux de part le monde.

-

Ne croyant pas en Dieu, il prit soin d'embrasser sa croix avant de s'élancer, sait-on jamais.

Courage… à la Une… heu, non… pas d'association d'idées avec ses bourses…

Vite, changer de pensée !

Heero…

NON !

Encore pire !

Ce n'est pas le moment !

Déjà qu'il sent sans équivoque une chose identifiable à une main courante juste contre la raie de ses fesses…

-

Glissade et réception parfaite.

Dans la continuité de son mouvement, l'apprenti acrobate se planque dans un placard extrêmement bien situé.

Vu sans être vu.

Reprendre son souffle à l'aise et décrypter le territoire.

-

« _Venez habiter à la maison, ce sera plus facile et on sera certain de se croiser, qu'il a dit l'autre blondasse. Ce n'est pas une maison mais un labyrinthe ! Chaque coin de couloir est un danger potentiel et il la connaît mieux que moi. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, enfoiré… _»

-

Effectivement, le bâtiment donnait plutôt l'impression d'avoir été construit selon les plan de Dédale ou d'un quelconque architecte fou. Ceux-ci n'ayant pas encore disparu de la surface du globe mais se multipliaient comme du chiendent au printemps, on en arrache un, il en repousse 10 sous la bannière de l'art conceptuel.

Personne ne sait à quoi « l'art conceptuel » peut prétendre, mais chaque personne y ayant eu droit, s'accorde à ne lui trouver d'autre utilité que d'emmerder le peuple. Tout y est asymétrique et semble sortir d'un esprit torturé où la réflexion psychanalytique l'emporte sur le bon sens.

-

Duo Maxwell est aussi un artiste, mais d'un autre sorte. Très terre à terre, il peut en effet avoir une patience d'ange dans des domaines qui rebuteraient le commun des mortels.

Sa passion première ?

-

La chirurgie.

-

Un expert dans la connaissance du corps humain, voilà ce qu'il était.

Découper sans déchirer, écorcher sans patchwork, séparer les ligaments des muscles sans sectionner, démembrer sans provoquer l'arrêt des organes vitaux. Il connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts.

N'ayant aucune instruction valable, il s'était tourné tout simplement vers les Preventers, endroit où son savoir serait plus qu'utile pour les gardiens de la paix.

Il continuait tout bonnement à découper, écorcher, séparer, démembrer, les ennemis de l'ordre et de la justice.

-

Le tout sans en avoir de diplôme et sans désirer se fatiguer sur les bancs d'une université qui, tout le monde le sait, n'ont rien de confortable.

Lui aussi le savait, il les avait testés et notés non conformes aux configurations de son postérieur.

-

Seul point positif : la drague.

Dans les toilettes de l'établissement, il avait pu, à de nombreuses reprises, vérifier de façon précise ce qu'il pensait être son orientation sexuelle. Et son fessier avait l'amabilité de se rappeler à lui par l'intermédiaire de son entrejambe, s'il avait l'outrecuidance de l'oublier un peu trop longtemps.

Bien sûr, il fallait avoir une motivation externe.

Et elle s'appelait Heero Yuy depuis un certain temps déjà.

Depuis qu'il les avait tous retrouvés autour de Lady Une en fait.

Déjà deux ans…

Pas étonnant que ses coucougnettes lui paraissent si lourdes.

Gare à la constipation sexuelle.

-

Deux ans aux Preventers, deux mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble pour « plus de facilité ».

Ce cher Quatre…

-

« _Où donc s'est-il planqué ce petit rat ? _»

-

Le petit rat en question, de son vrai nom Quatre Raberba Winner, s'était juste bien gentiment planqué dans le jardin d'hivers, et il y avait fait son trou pour 10 jours, entouré de théières, de tasses et de bouquins, empruntés de nuit, pour passer le temps.

La bibliothèque lui était interdite parce que squattée en permanence par un Trowa en vacances forcées.

Selon les règles du défi, il ne pouvait se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec lui et ne surtout pas lui parler. Sauf s'il lui adressait la parole. Et encore, il se devait alors d'être laconique.

Mais voilà, Quatre aimait les relations sociales, il avait donc énormément de mal à être succinct dans un dialogue.

-

En bon diplomate, il avait l'art de la répartie, la puissance déclamatoire de la démagogie et savait jouer des mots comme d'autres jouaient au tennis. Il aimait par-dessus tout les joutes oratoires et avait trouvé en Trowa, lorsque qu'il l'ouvrait, le compagnon de jeu idéal.

Jamais, au grand jamais, personne n'avait réussi à lui tenir tête, à le réduire au silence, à mettre à mal ses connaissances.

Sauf lui.

En plus d'être beau, il avait oublié d'être bête.

-

Il s'était fait piégé de la façon la plus sournoise existante au monde, la séduction inconsciente.

-

Hélas, Trowa avait tout de l'hétéro.

Toujours à répondre présent lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver une demoiselle en détresse… Ne soyons pas injuste, il ne faisait pas de sexisme, il sauvait tout le monde. Mais quand même !

Toujours en jeans et t-shirt non moulant lorsqu'il n'était pas au boulot. Ce qui n'empêchant nullement Quatre de fantasmer sur ce qu'il ne voyait pas mais devinait. Est-ce possible d'avoir un corps pareil ? Il aurait bien voulu avoir la possibilité de répondre par lui-même à cette question existentielle.

Toujours fourré à travailler sur ses engins, définis comme bruyants et puants par le précieux diplomate, lorsqu'il avait un moment de libre. Duo en faisait de même avec sa moto, mais…

-

Dans le doute, abstenons-nous.

Alors, ne voulant pas souffrir, il avait utilisé Duo comme un exutoire à son propre mal-être, il l'avait lâchement utilisé. Ce défi tombait juste à temps pour lui changer les idées.

-

Dans la même logique que son rival, il avait choisi la solution de facilité : ne pas être vu.

Le meilleur endroit pour ne pas être dérangé par un temps caniculaire : la serre.

Personne au monde, sauf un arabe pur souche, ne saurait survivre dans un environnement où il faisait 45 degrés à l'ombre. Aucun des autres habitants de sa demeure n'avait sa capacité de résistant, il le savait et en jouait.

Il gagnerait.

-

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

Déjà trois jours de passés.

Plus qu'une semaine.

-

Une goutte de sueur perla à la racine de ses cheveux blonds, traversa son front à une vitesse éclaire, passa entre ses yeux turquoise, suivit l'arrête de son nez, contourna sa narine droite et finit sa course entre ses lèvres.

Sa fin fut brève, une langue la happa, presque avec délectation.

-

Il faisait chaud, très.

Il s'en moquait, il avait l'habitude.

-

D'une lenteur calculée, il tourna la page de son roman.

Il avait choisi de relire les classiques que contenait sa bibliothèque, il étaient suffisamment nombreux pour qu'il tienne… hum… huit mois non stop ? Peut-être même plus d'un an s'il était dérangé.

-

Une semaine…

-

Il leva les yeux vers les vitres et le soleil, se dit qu'il serait temps de les laver, et se demanda si Duo avait engrangé suffisamment de nourriture pour tenir.

Probablement pas.

Il s'en moquait, il savait être le plus fort, il avait la meilleure cachette.

-

Il gagnerait.

-

**

* * *

**

**Héhéhé…  
Gagnera, gagnera pas ?  
En tout cas, les paris sont ouverts.  
Deuxième volet sous peu.**

**HLO**


	2. Perdition et Retrouvaille

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : Fic en deux chapitres, humour.**

**Préface : **

**Hé bin… C'est parti pour l'Opus 1, deuxième volet.  
Donc, si vous ne savez pas où vous êtes, allez lire la première partie.**

**Voilà, voilà, voilà… Je crois que c'est un bon résumé.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews**  
( merci à toi _seikyo no tenshi_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par mail )

**Et bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Invisible men**

Perdition et Retrouvaille**  
**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Résidence Winner, New York, à un endroit paumé dans ses entrailles…**

-

« _Quatre, je ne te hais pas, non, non… Je t'exècre ! _»

-

Dix minutes plus tôt, les sens en alerte de Duo lui avaient sauvé la mise.

Il réussit en effet de justesse à éviter Heero et ne dut son salut qu'à une porte providentielle apparue comme par magie à ses côtés et, miracle, ouverte.

Il allait se mettre à croire en Dieu.

Surtout que la porte donnait sur un couloir qui lui permit de s'éclipser discrètement sans éveiller les soupçons d'un ex-soldat parfait sur son éventuelle présence dans cette partie de la résidence Winner.

Rien oublié de ses années de terrorisme le bougre.

-

Mais là…

Il était perdu, égaré, complètement isolé et indubitablement abandonné à lui-même.

A trop vouloir passer inaperçu, il en avait oublié de s'orienter.

Et il se retrouvait dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Personne ne savait où il était, personne ne s'en souciait, et le seul qui aurait pu un tant soit peu s'inquiéter, Quatre, alias le Blondinet Mère-Poule, ne s'attendait pas à le voir réapparaître avant une bonne semaine.

-

Il se retrouvait donc à devoir choisir entre 4 couloirs.

Qu'est-ce qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un couloir blanc plein de portes beiges ?

Réponse : un autre couloir blanc avec des portes beiges…

-

« _Où est cette putain de cuisine ? J'ai la dalle bordel ! _»

-

Se repérer à l'odeur aurait pu être une solution appréciable en ce temps de midi.

Pas de chance, à trop jongler avec les explosifs, il s'en était pris un en pleine tronche et en avait presque perdu l'odorat.

La guerre ne laisse pas personne indemne, le corps en reste marqué.

-

Et à l'instant, son corps allait craquer, tel un ballon de baudruche dans un panier à chat.

Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, l'effleurement d'une griffe…et ça pète.

Il n'était pas très loin de les sentir sur ses nerfs, les griffes, pas très loin de péter un câble, de tout lâcher, et de partir dans son monde intérieur en abandonnant son organisme physique.

Tout doucement, son esprit lui filait entre les doigts, les connections neuronales se bloquant irémédiablement.

-

Un natté qui glisse, glisse, glisse, contre un mur, à l'intersection de couloirs blancs aux multiples portes beiges… Cela a quelque chose de psychédélique...

Il ne manquait plus qu'un lapin blanc, à l'air idiot, aux vêtements démodés, courant après l'heure et qui, de toute évidence, n'a jamais entendu parler des Swatch, encore moins des Rolex…

Si ça lui arrivait, il pourrait commencer à se poser des questions sur sa lucidité et reconnaître que sa mort pour cause d'inanition est proche.

-

Faites que quelque chose arrive, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il puisse retrouver le chemin du garde-manger.

-

« _Heechan, viens me chercher… _»

-

NON !

-

Jamais !

Quatre ne gagnerait pas aussi facilement.

Il en va de son honneur, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il gagnera son pari. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte !

-

« _Zen… on respire calmement, on se concentre sur son rythme cardiaque… C'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique… On ne me retrouvera pas dans un mois, petit tas recroquevillé dans un coin… _»

-

Avec un regain d'énergie, il se remit sur ses pieds et s'appuya contre le mur, peu assuré sur ses jambes.

-

Gauche ? Droite ? Celui devant lui ou à l'arrière ?

Hum…

-

« _Une poule sur un mur, qui picote du pain dur, suivra-t-elle ce chemin ? Ou ira-t-… _»

-

Son estomac se rappela à son souvenir.

Bon, plus le moment de lambiner, n'importe quel couloir fera l'affaire au point où il en est.

-

Duo partit vers la droite, persuadé qu'il finirait bien par tomber sur un endroit reconnaissable…

-

« _Enfoiré, petit con, sale type, hypocrite, planqué… heu… non, le terme n'est pas approprié, je m'insulte moi-même là... _»

-

Sa litanie d'insulte lui occupant suffisamment l'esprit, son ventre lui parut soudain moins douloureux et vide.

Comme quoi, les maux du corps ne sont que des réactions psychosomatiques à un état d'esprit.

-

C'est en tout cas ce qu'était en train de se dire Quatre en sentant sa gorge s'assécher.

Le manque de salive était dû à une cause très bénigne, la chaleur étouffante et moite de la serre qui formait un voile d'humidité mêlée à de la sueur sur son corps à peine vêtue d'un bermuda. Il sentait son dos collé à la chaise longue et ses cheveux à son front.

Il s'ennuyait.

-

Quelques nouvelles pages sont achevées dans une serre surchauffée.

Il ne se presse pas.

Il a tout le temps pour lui.

-

Quatre Winner savourait l'instant présent pour s'empêcher de penser plus avant. Il a en effet la capacité des épicuriens de se détacher de la réalité.

Enfin… Si personne ne vient le déranger.

Et là, il sent une présence.

Pourquoi le monde est si cruel ?

-

Qui donc avait l'outrecuidance de pénétrer en son domaine ?

-

Un geste rageur.

Une page tournée.

-

-Quatre ?

-

Arrêt.

-

Mais c'est pas vrai !

Il doit être maudit !

Allah, pourquoi lui ?

Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là hein ?

Tu n'as pas compris qu'il faisait bien trop chaud pour ta peau fragile d'occidental ?

-

Quatre n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux, il sait.

-

-Oui Trowa ?

-

Ne pas engager la conversation, surtout se taire !

Il ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant un Américain.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, seul, dans ton coin ?

- ça se voit non ?

-

Le faire partir, répondre sèchement, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu !

-

- Si tu es juste venu lire, tu devrais aller dans la bibliothèque, il y a la clim'.

- Je te remercie, mais je suis bien ici.

-

Une page tournée.

Quatre ne leva pas le regard de son ouvrage.

Il n'est pas dupe, il sait que Trowa ne serait pas venu le voir sans une raison précise.

Probablement en attente d'une explication face à leur comportement plus qu'étrange de ces trois derniers jours…

-

Silence

…

Qui dure.

…

Nouvelle page tournée.

…

-

Nardin' !

Qu'il dise ce qu'il a à dire et qu'il foute le camp !

Quatre. Ne. Lèvera. Pas. Les. Yeux. De. Son. Bouquin.

C'est intégralement à exclure !

Il était totalement conscient du risque encouru si son regard croisait par inadvertance le vert émeraude de l'œil derrière lui.

Il resterait scotcher.

Et, plus grave, il aurait perdu.

-

Mais pourquoi l'aime-t-il cet abruti ?

Bien sûr, son regard pénétrant y était pour quelque chose.

Et il faudrait aussi faire abstraction de la finesse de ses traits masculins.

Ne pas penser à la fluidité de ses mouvements qui laissaient percevoir un coup de rein des plus orgasmiques.

Arrêter de baver sur les plaquettes de chocolat qui apparaissaient lorsque son t-shirt se soulevait, sur ce coup, vive les t-shirts larges !

Stopper complètement de mater son arrière-train dès qu'il se retrouvait de dos.

Oublier son intelligence, ses connaissances, son humour caustique, ses traits d'esprit, son côté mystérieux et sa répartie.

-

Quatre adulait Trowa.

Mais là, il l'emmerde…

-

- Pourquoi recherches-tu la solitude depuis trois jours ? Ce n'est pas dans ton caractère.

-

Et voilà…

Le combat était lancé.

Il allait pouvoir prouver à l'Américain, accessoirement son meilleur ami, qu'il pouvait se passer de Trowa-je-suis-un-canon-mais-absolument-hétéro.

-

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre les aléas de mon humeur, Trowa, tu risquerais d'y perdre ta mèche.

-

Il le sentit sourire mais ne leva toujours pas les yeux.

Il devra recommencer tout le chapitre lorsque Trowa aura enfin quitter son four, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé avoir lu, et s'en moquait comme de sa plus ancienne chemise rose.

-

Il tourna consciencieusement une nouvelle page pour se donner contenance.

Une sensation désagréable sur sa nuque se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il se sentait mis à nu, observer sous tous les angles et jusque dans son cortex.

Regret… Pourquoi n'avait-il mis qu'un short ?

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Son corps réagissait.

La dure conséquence de l'abstinence.

-

Mais tourne ton regard d'un autre côté !

Vas voir au milieu des rhododendrons si il n'y a pas un petit blond !

-

Hurlement muet de l'ensemble de sa petite personne, le tout dirigé contre la présence, trop présente, plus que percevable dans son dos.

-

-Pourquoi Duo et toi ne mangez plus avec nous ? Wufei se sent seul.

-

Mais qu'est-ce que Wufei venait faire dans cette conversation ?

S'en fout de Wufei!

Y avait-il un sens caché à ses paroles, pire, se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

-

Il se contracta.

Fit un faux mouvement.

Sentit la page lui rester en main.

Si ce n'est pas malheureux… Une édition originale de 1930 avant colonie…

Il venait de perdre de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent.

Tout ça par la faute d'un imbécile de natté… Il allait l'entendre celui-là ! Non, il allait le rembourser !

-

Ok, le défi venait de son esprit tordu, il le reconnaissait.

Ok, il avait utilisé l'idée d'un pari pour détourner ses pensées de l'hétéro à ses côtés.

Ok, ce livre venait de SA bibliothèque, emprunté par SES soins, et amené dans la serre où IL avait élu domicile.

Ok, il savait pertinemment que chaleur + humidité fragilisation du papier.

Mais un peu de mauvaise foi fait énormément de bien aux nerfs.

-

Et puis, en toute objectivité, si Duo n'était pas en train de se laisser mourir d'amour pour le Japonais de service, Quatre Winner ne se serait jamais abandonné à la mélancolie, ce n'est pas son genre.

Ensuite, sans la vision de sa déprime, il n'aurait jamais eu cette idée merdique de défi à la con pour lui changer les idées au natté !

Enfin, puisque le but était de faire plaisir à l'Américain, on pouvait lui imputer tous les emmerdes qui arrivaient.

-

Pratique ?

Pas pour l'instant hélas…

Quatre se sentait de plus en plus mal sous le regard de Trowa.

-

- Quatre ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-

Depuis quand…

Prononçait-il son nom ainsi, avec cette petite inflexion de la voix qui laissait présager monts et merveilles ?

Venait-il jusque dans la fournaise pour prendre de ses nouvelles ?

Etait-il inquiet pour quelqu'un ? Pour lui ?

-

Depuis quand était-il assez proche pour que Quatre sente son souffle sur sa nuque ?

-

Un frisson traversa l'entièreté de sa colonne vertébrale… Il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser avant que le courant électrique ne parte dans l'autre sens pour aller dire bonjour à ses orteils.

Sa bouche lui semblait de plus en plus pâteuse et son sang semblait partagé entre lui monter aux joues ou lui descendre à l'entrejambe.

Ne pas imaginer ses mains sur son corps, ne pas les désirer !

Heureusement qu'il avait croisé ses jambes…

-

- Ton comportement est étrange Quatre, je ne te comprends plus.

-

Il se mit à trembler.

Imperceptiblement bien sûr.

N'est pas un Winner qui veut.

-

Mais recule !

Laisse donc aux gens leur espace vital !

-

- Je ne te connaîtrais pas, j'aurais l'impression que tu fuis ma présence. Tu cherches à m'éviter Quatre ?

- Tu es ridicule Trowa, j'essaie de lire voilà tout.

-

Trop perspicace.

Les retranchements sont atteints.

Vite, s'en sortir, trouver une astuce !

-

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas te voir voyons ! C'est absurde.

-

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir creuser sa propre tombe ?

-

-Alors, prouve-le-moi…

-

La tension dans ses épaules était à son comble.

La crispation de ses muscles lui faisait un mal de chien.

Quatre Raberba Winner, le meilleur stratège des Preventers, venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu.

-

« _Duo Maxwell, je vais te tuer !_ »

-

**Owari **

* * *

**Fin de l'Opus 1  
Première partie du pari terminée  
Suite possible… avec encouragements, lol**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu.  
A bientôt **

**HLO**


	3. Manger ou être mangé?

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.  
Genre : Fic en deux chapitres (fois le nombre d'Opus, lol), humour, yaoi**

**Préface : OPUS 2, première partie…**

**Hé bin… C'est reparti.**

**J'ai fini la première partie du défi que m'a lancée _Calamithy_, je m'attaque à la seconde.  
Rappel :**  
« Chère hlo : t'es même pas cap de faire une fic 1x2 ou 3x4, au choix, ou les deux ce serait drôle, où Duo ou Quatre fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ne pas passer du temps avec Heero ou Trowa, jusqu'au moment où ils se font choper et qu'on leur dit "tu m'évites ou quoi" et qu'ils répondent "non" et qu'on leur dise "prouve-le". »  
**Donc, si vous ne savez pas où vous êtes, allez lire l'Opus 1.**

**Voilà, voilà, voilà… Je crois que c'est un bon résumé.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews**  
( merci à toi _Florinoir_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par mail )

**Et bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

**-Invisible men-**

Manger ou être mangé ? Telle est la question…

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Résidence Winner, New York, direct depuis la serre…**

**-**

Trowa n'avait pas parlé près, mais _contre_ son oreille. Son souffle ne se ressentait plus sur la nuque de Quatre, il caressait son lobe, s'infiltrait dans son conduit auditif et venait caresser son système nerveux central..

-

Son flegme, digne d'un Britannique, ne résista pas.

La décharge électrique que la légère respiration produisit ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue, même sur un Winner. Quatre avait beau contrôler ses nerfs à merveille, il s'agissait de l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-

Il le voulait…

Contre lui, sur lui, en lui !

Comment ?

Rien à foutre !

Toutes les positions étaient bonnes à prendre tant que c'était TOUT DE SUITE, Là, MAINTENANT !

-

Il est évident qu'un transat n'est pas la plus confortable ni la plus commode des banquettes pour se faire… heu… hum…

-

Pas de vulgarité.

Cela n'est pas digne d'un jeune homme de bonne famille ayant un minimum d'éducation.

Même si le jeune homme en question est un ex-terroriste et un agent du gouvernement, ça n'excuserait pas un manquement aux bonnes manières.

-

Peut-être qu'il existe un tapis de mousse tendre dans les profondeurs de cet environnement de verdure luxuriante, il n'avait jamais été explorer le fond de la serre, c'était le moment propice.

Il faudrait une machette pour y parvenir, mais qu'importe !

Son corps svelte mais ferme valait bien toutes les peines du monde.

Et puis, il avait besoin de se défouler là, d'évacuer le trop plein d'exci… d'émotions !

Se frayer un passage en explosant des arbustes dont l'unique tort était de se trouver sur son chemin, lui paraissait être un excellent moyen pour enlever son stress.

Surtout avec une compensation au bout…

-

Ne rêvons pas.

-

Surtout avec les mains de Trowa qui ne le touchaient même pas, mais qu'il pouvait imaginer, sentir par évocation..

Son imagination fertile travaillait à plein régime.

Il commençait même à en ressentir un léger mal de crâne.

Il ne doutait pas que l'homme près de lui pourrait le calmer d'un tour de mains…

-

Ses mains…

Sur son corps….

AAAAARGG… !

-

MAIS

Cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait se coucher devant Duo.

Et ça, hors de question !

-

Ce n'est pas par arrogance, ni par bravache, non…

C'est juste que le seul devant qui il se coucherait volontiers, pour d'autres sortes de jeux certes, était dans son dos.

A un poil de le toucher, sans conscience de la situation.

Et absolument hétéro…

-

Dégoûté, totalement, complètement, indéfiniment !

-

Mieux valait ne pas se faire d'illusions, même s'il n'était plus le gringalet de 15 ans.

Il avait incontestablement grandi, d'un bon 20 centimètres, et même s'il ne pourrait jamais le regarder directement dans les yeux, il était loin d'être lilliputien maintenant.

Il s'était musclé, n'avait plus rien d'une crevette somalienne.

Et s'il avait gardé un teint de porcelaine, des traits fins appuyés par ses éternels cheveux d'or, façonnés au balayage quand même, et ses yeux toujours aussi translucides, totalement naturels ceux-là...

Il plaisait.

Il était tout à fait au courant évidemment.

-

Le sexe fut un passage obligé dans son apprentissage. Passage plus que plaisant en l'occurrence.

Uke, Seme, cela lui était égal tant que son partenaire savait si prendre et l'épuiser.

Ça n'arrivait pas souvent hélas…

Quatre était… hum… insatiable.

-

D'une voracité sans complaisance, il lui fallait quelqu'un d'ardent, avec un zeste de violence et une touche d'emportement.

Nécessairement une bête, pas un balourd.

La différence était de taille mais certains avaient beaucoup de mal à faire la distinction. Ceux-là ne passaient pas plus de 15 secondes dans son lit.

L'irréductible indompté cherchait son maître.

Il pensait même l'avoir trouvé…

Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais réussi à provoquer le haussement d'un sourcil de son fantasme sur patte.

-

Désabusé le mec.

-

Si près du but, il avait dû lâcher l'affaire.

-

Il avait la carotte.

Il lui manquait les melons.

Trowa avait toujours eu une préférence pour les fruits.

-

La chair de poule gagna ses avant-bras, un exploit par cette chaleur.

-

- Tu as raison Trowa. Il fait trop chaud. Je vais aller profiter de la climatisation de la bibliothèque, je ne voudrais pas risquer une insolation.

-

Il se leva avec grâce, en prenant garde de bien cacher l'altitude plus que suspecte de sa braguette.

-

- Mais tout d'abord, une douche.

-

Un étirement.

Les muscles doivent se réveiller après trois jours d'inoccupation.

-

- Je ne veux pas tomber bêtement malade en passant, humide, du chaud-froid. La sueur est un danger pour la santé.

-

Parfait.

Il avait été p.a.r.f.a.i.t.

Il s'épatait lui-même, c'est tout dire…

-

Bouffée d'orgueil.

Un sentiment de fierté à son propre égard l'envahit.

-

Non, non !

Quatre Raberba Winner n'est pas imbu de sa personne ! Il est si peu vaniteux !

Enfin, habituellement.

Parce que là, il fallait bien qu'il s'envoie des fleurs imaginaires à lui-même, personne ne pouvant soupçonner les efforts surhumains qu'il venait de fournir.

Il avait mal partout au vu de la tension qui traversait la moindre parcelle de son anatomie, avec une pression conséquente dans la région du centre.

-

Il avait réussi à prendre sur lui toute la frustration accumulée en seulement quelques minutes.

Et, plus important, pas à un seul moment il ne s'était tourné vers Trowa.

Il venait à nouveau de montrer sa capacité à retourner n'importe quelle situation à son avantage.

-

La bataille était terminée.

Il avait gagné.

Ouf… Tout n'était pas perdu, il pouvait encore vaincre l'Américain.

-

Il quitta donc la serre avec dignité sans un regard à son vis-à-vis.

-

Une douche… Quelle excellente idée !

Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une entourloupe, qu'un prétexte pour quitter la présence gênante de Trowa, allait s'avérer plus que nécessaire.

Le renflement au niveau de son entrejambe se devait d'obtenir une attention rapide.

-

Il prit soin de garder une vitesse constante dans sa fuite…

Non ! Un Winner ne fuit pas, il s'éclipse.

… Ni trop rapide, ni trop lente, naturelle, pour ne donner aucune prise aux soupçons de l'Hétéro, quels qu'ils soient.

-

Tout à ses préoccupations, il n'entendit pas le murmure qui accompagna son élégante débandade.

-

- C'est ça, Quatre… La bibliothèque… On s'y croisera et je te ferai exploser ton bermuda. Moulant à souhait. Hummmmm…

-

Un sourire s'étira lentement, à moitié caché par une mèche aux dimensions extravagantes.

Elle avait d'ailleurs tout doucement tendance à lui tomber sur le front, il était temps de sortir de cette moiteur s'il ne voulait pas devoir de nouveau passer des heures en coiffure.

C'est que ça demande du temps pour faire tenir cette masse.

-

- Cours tant que tu veux, Quatre, ça me met en appétit. Je te croquerais bien moi. Mais avant, je vais te savourer.

-

Trowa l'observa quitter les lieux.

Il se sentait comme un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture, paralysé par ses hanches fines et ses fesses galbées qui ondulaient alors qu'il passait la porte.

-

Un éclair passa dans les yeux verts.

Le fauve se lècha les babines, récoltant le sel de la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'y était déposée.

-

« _La guerre est déclarée Quatre, que le meilleur gagne _»

-

L'homme-félin est lâché, il s'était mis en chasse.

La traque pouvait débutée.

-

----------------

-

« _Hammam ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? _»

-

Devant ce nom barbare, Duo avait de sérieux doutes quant à sa fonction alimentaire.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être en accord avec son ventre.

Allez voir ou passer son chemin pour trouver les cuisines ?

Question…

Difficile…

Hum..

-

C'est que le gouffre de son estomac n'allait pas se remplir tout seul.

Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de jouer à la recherche de la cuisine perdue.

A manger bordel !

Et plus vite que ça !

-

Mais bon…

En même temps…

Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas risquer de rater un possible garde-manger.

-

« _Allez, juste un petit coup d'œil. _»

-

Sa décision prise, rien ne pourrait le faire reculer.

Même pas une porte fermée.

Il suffit d'un peu de doigté et…Voilà…

-

HOULA !

C'est quoi cet endroit ?

Encore un peu plus de chaleur, on ne cuit pas mais ce n'est pas loin.

Quelle buée…

-

Tous les pores de sa peau donnaient la sensation déplaisante de suppurer, de l'eau, heureusement.

La condensation était à son comble.

-

Duo cligna des paupières pour tenter désespérément de se débarrasser des gouttelettes agglutinées sur ses cils.

Il ne voyait rien mais son peu d'odorat lui affirmait qu'un délicieux fumet s'élevait dans les pièces.

Ça sentait bon.

Très.

Ses papilles gustatives se mirent à danser la java en prévision du festin que l'odeur supposait.

Il se mit à saliver.

-

Il y était enfin !

IL Y AVAIT DE LA NOURRITURE !

Il allait manger…

-

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur.

La porte se referma doucement derrière lui.

Pourquoi soudain cette impression d'être pris au piège ?

-

Ridicule…

-

Un autre pas dans la vapeur.

Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Ça avait l'air plus grand que prévu.

Une pièce à gauche… rien à voir.

Une pièce à droite…. nada.

Un couloir droit devant, c'est parti.

Il allait devoir fouiller, tant pis.

-

Une vision très réaliste d'un poulet épicé s'imposa à son esprit.

Couteau en main, il se vit très précisément en pleine application de séparation de la chair des os.

Une goutte de salive se détacha du coin de ses lèvres pour couler le long de son menton et se perdre dans le col de son t-shirt.

Il collait à la peau.

A la base, il était déjà moulant, ok, mais là, ça en devenait désagréable.

-

Bon, avant tout, s'occuper du poulet.

Même rachitique il ferait l'affaire.

-

Il passa rapidement en règle plusieurs pièces.

Vide.

Encore vide.

Désespérément vide…

Enfin, pas tout à fait, juste du mobilier en bois et tissus.

Non comestible.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelque chose d'autre pour varier les plaisirs ?

-

Une dernière, puis il se prépare psychologiquement à repartir, les cuisines n'allaient pas se trouver toutes seules.

-

- DUO ! ENLEVE-MOI CES FRINGUES, ET VITE !

-

----------------

-

Décidemment, suer faisait du bien au corps…

La douche avait revigoré son organisme alangui par l'indolence provoquée par la chaleur.

Il avait maintenant la peau soyeuse et électrisée sous la douceur de la chemise à manches courtes qu'il avait laissée ouverte au-dessus un nouveau bermuda.

Hum…. Le bonheur tient en peu de choses.

-

La fraîcheur de la bibliothèque lui fit du bien et termina de le réveiller.

En effet, pour la conservation de certains ouvrage rarissimes et autres pièces de collection, les 247m2 de la salle étaient gardés à 23,5°, pas plus, pas moins.

-

Danger.

-

Les sens en alertes, Quatre fit rapidement l'inventaire des lieux.

-

Les rayonnages s'élançaient à l'assaut des murs de 5m15 de haut, tandis que d'autres formaient un véritable labyrinthe au centre de la salle.

Tout était recouvert de bois et la moquette finissait d'assourdir les sons.

-

Danger…

-

Habituellement, Quatre adorait cet endroit.

Il s'y sentait bien malgré l'opulence des lieux, effectivement, cette bibliothèque prouvait bien une chose : son propriétaire était immensément riche.

Les livres étaient ses amis, ses compagnons de distraction, ils ne pouvaient lui faire de mal.

Seulement, maintenant, un sensation diffuse de trahison flottait dans la pièce.

-

DANGER.

-

Il devait être très attentif.

Trowa y avait fait son antre pour la durée de son séjour.

Il ne faut pas se leurrer, même un homme-animal ne devient pas instruit avec des croquettes pour chiens.

-

De la lumière tamisée jusqu'aux gros sièges en cuir extrêmement confortables, tout dénonçait la menace…

-

----------------

-

- Urgl…

-

Est-ce lui qui avait proféré un bruit pareil ?

Aucune idée.

S'en fout d'ailleurs.

Ce n'est plus le moment de paraître intelligent.

-

-Aheu… gasp ?

-

Alerte, alerte, ALERTE !

Problème urgent dans la partie gauche du cortex, du côté du langage, qui se propage rapidement à l'ensemble des connections neuronales !

L'ensemble des fonctions cérébrales vont très prochainement tomber en panne !

Déjà plus de mouvements en provenance des membres supérieurs, les inférieurs vont lâcher d'un moment à l'autre…

La source des ennuis a l'air de se situer au niveau des globes oculaires.

…

ELEVATION DANGEREUSE DU RYTHME CARDIAQUE ET HALLETEMENTS !

VITE, REACTION IMMEDIATE DEMANDEE !

-

- Hee… Heero ?

-

Pas bon ça… vraiment à côté de la plaque… super comme réaction !

-

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit baka ! Alors, tu les enlèves tes fringues où je viens les ôter moi-même !

- Mais.. heu…

-

Oui, Heero…

Nu.

Ou presque.

Ce n'était pas la serviette microbienne qui lui cinglait les hanches qui allait cacher quoi que ce soit.

-

- Tu es dans un hammam, une sorte de sauna arabe si tu préfères, Américain inculte !

-

Heero.

Enervé.

Rougissant sous la colère, à moins que ce ne soit dû à la chaleur suffocante…

-

N'importe quoi.

Il n'y a qu'un qui suffoque ici, et c'est lui.

Comment respirer normalement sous la vision du métis le plus bandant du monde habité, colonies incluses !

-

Duo pouvait parler en connaissance de cause, il avait été vérifier.

Aucun de ses amants ne pouvait prétendre au titre de Mister Univers s'il était comparé à la Perfection Incarnée qui se laissait admirer dans ce…

C'est quoi encore le nom ?

Ah oui.

Hammam…

Ressemble à « miam ».

Facile à retenir à partir du moment où on mémorisait par association d'idées.

-

Admiré et admirable sur tous les points.

Les yeux brillants, les muscles luisants de sueur, contractés, les mèches folles légèrement collées à son front moite, il ne devait pas être là depuis longtemps…

-

Heero…

_Magnifique…_

-

Duo n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux des perles d'eau qui glissaient le long de sa peau ambrée, descendant entre ses pectoraux bien dessinés et venant mourir dans sa mini-serviette de bain, juste à la limite des poils visibles…

-

Il mourrait tout doucement d'inanition, son cerveau n'avait pas son apport de calorie.

Ça devait être ça.

C'EST ça…

Il lui fallait calmer sa faim, tout irait mieux ensuite.

-

Mais seul Heero et ses tablettes de chocolat, Heero et le velouté de sa peau, Heero et le craquant de ses articulations, Heero et ses lèvres délicatement pulpeuses, Heero et son regard glacé, Heero et ses tétons à lécher, Heero et ses doigts à sucer, Heero et …

-

Quel était ce bruit qui venait le déranger dans sa contemplation de l'Homme Parfait en pain d'épice dans toute sa splendeur ?

Il lui parlait ?

QUOI !

-

- Heu…

- … Dans ce genre d'endroit, les microbes et autres bactéries peuvent se décupler à leur aise, pour une raison d'hygiène, il est demandé d'enlever tous ses vêtements ! Tiens !

-

Lancé d'un autre micro-serviette.

Rattrapée par réflexe.

-

- Ah ! Oui… Je… vaisvoirailleurssijysuis !

- Je connais ton corps Duo, ce n'est pas un problème, pas après toutes les fois où nous nous sommes mutuellement recousus.

-

C'est quoi ce monologue ?

-

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- Et puis, ça te fera du bien, tu n'as pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps pour passer trois jours enfermé dans ta chambre.

-

Des yeux bleus qui lâchent leur cible près de la porte.

Un mouvement.

De la vapeur en plus.

Une goutte qui glisse…

Une langue qui lèche des lèvres terriblement sèches malgré l'eau en suspension.

-

- Maissijevaisbien…

- Tu m'évites donc.

- Mais non ! Je… je… Tu vois quoi !

- Hn !

- …

- Prouve-le. A poils et plus vite que ça !

-

NON, non, _Nooooooonnnnnn…_. !

Tout mais pas ça !

Pas maintenant.

Pas dans son état.

Ce n'est pas la nano-serviette blanche, tellement petite que même un nain ne saurait pas quoi en faire, qui aurait la capacité de cacher la trique de feu qu'il abordait.

-

Il paraît que la chaleur calme les ardeurs…

-

QUELLE CONNERIE !

-

De quel magasine imbécile pour femmes frigides venait cette affirmation absurde ?

Il n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression qu'en cet instant, que ses couilles allaient implosées pour rejaillir en une éjaculation plus que précoce puisque non travaillée.

-

Sans même un effleurement, ce mec était une bête de sexe.

-

Oublié son estomac creux.

Oublié Quatre et son stupide défi.

Rien ne lui paraissait plus important à présent que de sauver sa peau.

-

* * *

**Voili, voilà… **

**Avant de passer à la seconde partie de l'Opus 2, je voulais remercier _Andromeda Aries, Seiko no Tenshi, Kirin _et_ Kikunosuke_, pour leurs reviews sur _Phobie…_  
J'espère que vous lisez cette fic-ci aussi pour avoir connaissance mon message. **

**Pour tout le monde, merci d'avance pour vos encouragements . **

**Veuillez, s'il vous plait, prendre la défense d'un petit auteur qui peine à suivre le rythme d'une fausse scribouilleuse du nom de _Calamithy_ qui tape plus vite que son ombre. **

**Au plus vite. **

**HLO**


	4. Lieux de paix et de sérénité…

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : Fic en deux chapitres (fois le nombre d'Opus, lol), humour, yaoi**

**Préface : OPUS 2, deuxième et dernière partie…**

**Hé bin… C'est reparti.  
J'ai fini la première partie du défi que m'a lancé _Calamithy_, je m'attaque à la seconde.  
Donc, si vous ne savez pas où vous êtes, allez lire l'Opus 1.**

**Voilà, voilà, voilà… Je crois que c'est un bon résumé.**

**Petit plus : soutient à toutes les célibataires du net !**  
Sont pas prêts à se caser les petiots.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews**  
( merci à _Andromeda Aries_ et _Ayaka _à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par mail, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne )

**Et bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-Invisible men-**

Lieux de paix et de sérénité…

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Résidence Winner, New York, environ indéfini dans les couloirs…**

-

Duo Maxwell aurait dû s'appeler Carl Lewis…

-

Tel cet athlète américain, surtout connu pour ses multiples médailles durant les compétitions internationales et ses performances en courses de vitesse, mais aussi pour ses prouesses parfois toujours inégalées dans diverses disciplines, entre autre le saut en longueur et en hauteur…

Duo sautait, tel une gazelle, par delà tout ce qui encombrait son passage, sans pour autant diminuer sa vitesse.

Il n'était pas loin de battre tous les records, passés et à venir, dans les mêmes branches que son illustre compatriote.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'il prenait, aucune idée des couloirs qu'il empruntait, aucune idée des pièces qu'il traversait…

Quelle importance ?

Il ne remarquait pas plus les objets, parfois vivants au vu des exclamations qui suivaient son parcours.

Tout se brouillait devant ses yeux embués.

-

Il ne voyait pas grand chose et s'en moquait.

Une porte ?

Trop tard, il se l'était prise de plein fouet.

Un tournant à 90° ?

Un bleu supplémentaire à l'épaule.

Un vase explosé sous ses pieds ?

Heureusement qu'il avait ses rangers.

-

Il courait… droit devant lui, envers et malgré tout.

Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Il courait… vers un avenir joyeux, vers une terre promise.

Rien ne l'empêcherait de l'atteindre.

Il courait….

-

Pour fuir.

-

Fuir…

L'homme qui l'avait nargué bien malgré lui, dans un hammam, aguicheur sans l'emploi.

Fuir…

Un passé d'amour platonique et de frustration sexuelle qui, tout doucement, commençait à ronger la partie saine de son cerveau.

Fuir…

Le cri qu'Heero avait hurlé, son prénom, et qui à présent le poursuivait dans les couloirs, résonnant inlassablement à ses oreilles.

Fuir…

Lui-même qui ne pouvait plus faire face sans trembler.

_Lui_, qui n'avait plus rien du jeune homme enjoué et drôle qui décortiquait un prisonnier tout en faisant des blagues salaces.

_Lui_, qui baissait les yeux comme un gamin pris en faute quant on s'inquiétait de son comportement.

_Lui_, qui ne pouvait plus se regarder dans la glace sans honte face à ce qu'il était devenu, sans gène face à l'image qui donnait aux autres, sans pleurer face à son coeur…

_Lui_, lui, lui…

-

**LUI !**

-

Il courait.

Il s'encourait, se fuyant comme la peste.

-

Et accessoirement, fuyant l'autre…

-

« _Prouve-le. A poils et plus vite que ça ! _»

-

Il avait détalé aussitôt qu'il avait réussi à amorcer un mouvement.

Passant la porte à la vitesse de la lumière.

Voyant du coin de l'œil Yuy se relever d'un bond, la micro serviette glissant à terre, tendre le bras vers lui comme pour le retenir, et crier son nom.

Une fois.

De manière sèche.

Duo ne s'était pas retourné, il ne s'était pas arrêté, il avait déguerpi encore plus vite.

-

Et depuis, il courait.

Cavalait.

Galopait.

Dans le labyrinthe, conceptuel ne l'oublions pas, de la résidence Winner, enjambant tout ce qu'il pouvait, détruisant systématiquement tout ce qui ne faisait pas le poids, tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin, obstruant la voie vers sa liberté.

Liberté… ridicule.

Les entraves étaient bien enracinées au plus profond de sa personne.

-

Depuis quand se fuyait-il lui-même ?

Deux minutes, 5, 10 ? Une heure ? Une vie ?

Peut-être plus, suivant la sensation plus que délicate dans ses poumons.

-

Il devrait s'arrêter….

Un jour…

Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

-

Pas moyen de concevoir un arrêt quelconque, pas besoin de faire une halte d'ailleurs, pas possible de l'envisager.

Pas tant qu'il serait en état de réfléchir en tout cas.

-

« _Prouve-le. A poils et plus vite que ça ! _»

-

**AAAAA**AAAAAARRRGGGGG….

-

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il sentait encore le sang pulser dans sa virilité, pas prêt de cesser d'ailleurs.

Il espérait que Heero-je-suis-le-plus-fort-je-fais-jouir-mon-partenaire-sans-même-le-toucher-essayez-de-faire-mieux-pour-voir-Yuy n'avait rien remarqué.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait d'abord ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne saisissait plus.

Il ne voulait pas interpréter car il savait à l'avance qu'il travestirait la réalité comme réponse à son mal-être, solution soufflée par ses fantasmes.

-

Il désirait tellement… tout !

Son corps, bien sûr, à en jouir jusqu'à plus faim, l'embrasser, le lécher, le mordre, le baiser, l'aimer, l'investir, et surtout le supplier de le posséder.

Mais aussi son esprit qu'il voulait tout à lui; ses pensées, lui, lui et encore lui; son humour qu'il devinait très lointain; son cœur enfin, le dernier dans la liste mais pas le moindre, car sans lui, rien de ce qui précédait ne serait possible, même pas envisageable…

Heero…

A s'en rendre fou.

-

« _PROUVE-LE. A poils et plus vite que ça ! _»

-

Il allait le prouver, oui… mais pas dans ce sens…

Il allait démontrer qu'il était capable de redevenir lui-même.

De se détacher.

Au lieu de rester enlisé dans cette passion destructrice.

-

Car ce n'était pas de l'amour !

L'amour se vit, ne se survit pas

S'impose, ne domine pas.

Se trouve, ne s'inflige pas…

-

Ralentissement imperceptible.

-

En fait, le défi tombait plutôt bien…

Il allait lui montrer au Quatre qu'il était capable de vivre sans Heero Yuy, la Bombe de l'univers. Elle ne lui exploserait pas en main celle-là…

-

Il avait passé l'âge, l'égarement des plans cul, dans lesquels on se perd à la recherche de soi à travers le corps de l'autre.

Il ne s'y était jamais trouvé, à part une fugace jouissance, un éclair durant lequel on touche, on effleure plutôt, un petit point à l'intérieur de soi-même, et, l'instant d'une seconde, on trouve sa place, on est bien.

Tout aussi vite, on redescend et il ne reste que les regrets.

Il faut se lever, jeter un coup d'œil au corps près de soi, hésiter à dire un mot, un « au revoir, on se reverra ? » hypocrite, on le lâche mine de rien du bout des lèvres ou on abandonne carrément l'idée, puis on s'échappe sans un regard, le rouge aux joues.

-

Il ne voulait plus de tout ça.

Il le voulait lui, la représentation vivante du sentiment.

Heero Yuy qu'il savait gay pour l'avoir vu au bras d'un beau mec, son portrait, en blond… Berk !

Heero qui lui avait déjà lancé des œillades plus qu'éloquentes, tout en gardant sa physionomie d'homme polaire, un exploit.

Yuy qui voulait le baiser.

Duo qui n'était pas d'accord.

-

Réduction minimale de la vitesse.

-

**OUI !**

VIENT-LA, WINNER !

TU VAS VOIR CA !

JE VAIS GAGNER !

CONTRE TOI ! CONTRE… lui … Contre … moi…

-

Temporisation du mouvement des jambes.

Préparation d'un virage à 190° droite.

Trajectoire amorcée…

-

**AOUTCH !**

-

Arrêt brutal de tout déplacement, sur les fesses, la tête dans un mur.

-

- PUTAIN DE SHAZI D'AMERICAIN !

- … ?

-

L'obstacle qu'il venait de se prendre de plein fouet, était vivant et pas du tout content.

-

- MAXWELL ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE DEBOULLER SANS PREVENIR !

- … Aie… aaaaafuuuu… Salut… aaaaaaafuuuuu… Wuffy, …. aaaaafuuuuuu… désolé de t'être … aaaaaaaaafuuuuuu… rentré dedans, ….. aaaaaafuuuuuuu…. c'était pas … aaaaaafuuuuuu ….prévu au programme…

- C'EST WUFEI, CRETIN ! TU VEUX QUE JE TE L'ENFONCE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE DANS LE CRÂNE !

- Heu… Non, … fuuuu… merci, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça, … fuuuuuu… tu veux bien mettre la sourdine, s'teplait ? ….. fuuuuu…. Je me suis excusé, non ?

- Tu… ?... T'es excusé…

- … #respiration encore laborieuse mais prête à se calmer#

- Tout va bien Maxwell ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… Pourquoi courrais-tu dans les couloirs ? Tu es un vrai danger publique !

- J'ai faim… trouve pas la cuisine… me fait chier.

- Deuxième porte à droite dans le couloir de face, première porte à gauche en bas de l'escalier, tu longes le couloir et au bout, c'est directement à gauche. Tu en as pour environ dix minutes.

- … ?... Heu… Merci vieux !

-

---------

-

Il était sûr d'être seul.

Qu'Allah en soit loué !

Pour le moment, il était sauvé.

-

Il avait vérifié, nerveux, chaque rayonnage de la bibliothèque, poussant la perfection jusqu'à monter sur la galerie qui faisant le tour de la salle à plus de 3m de haut, il faut bien atteindre les livres les plus élevés, les échelles et escabeaux, placés ça et là, ne sont pas toujours suffisants.

Il avait ainsi pu avoir une vision d'ensemble.

-

Trowa n'était pas là.

-

Il avait descendu l'escalier en colimaçon de la coursive, quatre à quatre, manquant s'étaler dans son allégresse.

-

Seul…

Un poids venait de lui être ôté de ses plus si frêles épaules.

Haaaaa… Bonheur…

Un peu de temps libre, sans stress, sans tension, sans l'Hétéro.

-

Quatre prit un roman au hasard au milieu des milliers d'ouvrages, d'œuvres et d'annales que comportait la bibliothèque, entre les nomenclatures encyclopédiques, bibliographies répertoriées et autres séries listées. Et s'installa confortablement dans un des gros fauteuils de cuir placés là à disposition des lecteurs.

Il y serait mieux que dans son transat, aucune comparaison possible.

-

Il se sentait bien malgré le petit regret qui lui tiraillait le cœur.

La tension subie dans la serre avait semé des graines.

Il aurait voulu qu'ils fantasment ensemble, à deux, c'est quand même plus agréable que de rêver seul.

Mais bon…

Quand on n'a rien sous la main, on cherche un palliatif à son ennui.

-

Car Quatre s'emmerdait ces derniers temps.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus eu un amant convainquant.

Convaincu, oui.

Motivé, aussi.

Mais cherchant à jouir sur son physique ou son fric.

Désireux de lui plaire.

Lui laissant la supériorité.

Lui qui justement voulait se faire gentiment dominer, ce n'était pas tout à fait la bonne attitude à adopter avec lui.

-

Et puis il était coincé, enfermé dans sa propre résidence avec une bande d'allumés qui se cherchaient les poux, et un Hétéro…

-

Pas de quoi rigoler.

Autant passer le temps dans un bon bouquin, se laisser aller à la rêverie et fréquenter un moment un univers fictif, les quinze jours iraient plus vite.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

-

Car Quatre n'est pas quelqu'un qui vit dans un monde imaginaire, il préférait le concret à l'abstrait, bien que sa demeure laisse présager une petite tendance, si peu visible dans ses actes, à la masturbation intellectuelle.

-

A bas la réflexion personnelle à outrance !

Il ne s'agissait pas de se laisser porter par les évènements, non.

Tout contrôler, oui !

Mais pas pleurnicher dans son coin sur les affres de sa destinée personnelle.

Hors de question !

-

Quatre Raberba Winner était un battant.

Il en était fier et en faisait son idéal d'existence.

-

Contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur.

-

- MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAaaaaaa… !

-

Dans le cas présent, Hétéro pouvait aller se faire foutre ailleurs, chez les Grecs par exemple, quoique les gynécées étaient extrêmement surveillés, il y risquait ses bijoux de famille…

Trowa en eunuque… la gente féminine perdrait un étalon.

Barton ne POUVAIT PAS en avoir une petite, c'était inconcevable.

-

Il n'empêche, lui et ses attributs pouvaient partir Trèèèèèèès loin.

Il n'allait pas envisager toute sa vie une hypothétique éventualité d'être celui qui réveillerait Trowa à une homosexualité inexistante.

Lui qui n'avait déjà pas l'air d'avoir une simple sexualité…

Car ce n'est pas parce qu'on est bien membré que l'on sait s'en servir.

-

Quatre s'enfonça le plus profondément possible dans son siège.

Il était bien.

La température était parfait, la luminosité aussi, tout confort quoi.

-

Il soupira.

-

Première de couverture tournée.

Page de garde, idem.

Encore une ou deux et… premier chapitre…

-

Dans une bibliothèque aux allures de salon privé du Plazza, un arabe blond sourit tout en débutant un roman de Proust.

-

---------

-

- Ha ! Te voilà enfin ! Où restais-tu ?

- …

- Tu pourrais répondre quant on te parle, tu connais la politesse minimale ? Tu…

- Il est là ?

- Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? On ne défie pas un Winner.

- Bien.

- Et voilà l'autre ! … heu… Tu sais que se balader à poil avec une microscopique serviette ça fait mauvais genre ? Tu as pensé aux gouvernantes ?

- Hn.

- Je comprends mieux l'énervement de Maxwell.

- Où ?

- Enfermé dans sa chambre. Abdul lui a monté de quoi tenir un siège. Tu es coincé.

- Demain. Trowa ?

- Je prends mon temps.

- Pour l'instant, le score est identique, 1-1. Il va falloir vous bouger.

- Wufei… Ta gueule.

-

---------

-

Un livre refermé d'un coup sec.

-

C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE !

-

Les classiques… il n'y a rien de plus mensonger.

On est persuadé que s'ils ont traversé les siècles, c'est qu'ils surplantaient les autres écrits de leur temps.

HE BIEN, NON !

Il s'agit juste d'une question de notoriété de l'auteur et de snobisme !

Et, comme tout le monde le sait, le snobisme ne s'intéresse pas à l'intérêt de l'œuvre, juste au fait de la posséder.

Avoir le dernier ceci, la peinture plus qu'abstraite de cet autre…

Il y a bien l'individu au nom imprononçable, là, qui a vendu ses déjections au prix de l'or, juste dans des petites boites en fer blanc avec l'inscription « merde d'artiste, x grammes », et bien ça s'est vendu comme des petits pains, juste un peu plus cher…

-

Cependant, Quatre Raberba Winner est un homme de goût.

Si certaines de ses acquisitions lui permettent d'effectuer des placements intéressants, certes, il s'agit toujours d'une œuvre esthétique, que ce soit au niveau extérieur ou de son contenu.

Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de jeter de l'argent pour de telles stupidités.

-

Cette histoire de madeleine, vraiment….

Du grand n'importe quoi !

Encore un qui s'imagine qu'utiliser un vocabulaire « distingué » et des tournures de phrases à la logique incompréhensible, prouve qu'il en a dans la caboche.

Ridicule.

-

« _Mieux vaut une tête bien faite, qu'une tête bien pleine _»

-

Quel est le crétin congénital qui a sorti une niaiserie semblable ?

A en croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, la tête bien pleine n'avait pas son pareil pour faire tomber les foules en pamoison.

Foules à qui il est vain de demander une tête bien faite.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il était aussi facile de les illusionner.

La démagogie a encore de beaux jours devant elle.

-

Quatre se releva avec énervement, manquant de faire tomber son siège.

Les sourcils froncés et le pas alerte, il se mit en quête de l'ouvrage qui pourrait lui faire oublier son ennui de plus en plus présent.

-

Alors…

A.

Rien.

B.

Néant.

C.

Des bagatelles sans intérêt.

D. E. F. G…

Des inepties, rien de passionnant, d'attrayant !

Nardin' !

Devait-il se résigner à se prélasser dans son coin comme un de ses dandys superficiels que les futilités intéressent ?

-

La moutarde lui montait progressivement au nez.

Il prenait un livre, le redéposait, en chopait un autre, le feuilletait, le rejetait, recommençant son manège jusqu'à obtenir un tas de cadavres littéraires par dessus son épaule.

Puis passait à la rangée suivante et rebelote.

-

Tout à son affaire, Quatre Raberba Winner ne fit pas attention aux appendices humains se balançant allégrement au-dessus de sa tête.

-

L'homme-animal était arrivé.

-

Depuis un petit temps déjà.

Se coulant sans un bruit par la porte entrouverte.

-

Erreur.

-

Quatre devrait aller réviser les bases de la stratégie, pourtant sa fierté personnelle.

Depuis la début, il accumulait les fautes de débutant.

1) Ne jamais laisser la possibilité à l'ennemi de surprendre.

2) Toujours piéger les alentours.

3) Rester sur ses gardes en territoire périlleux.

-

Bref, il était à côté de ses babouches.

A croire qu'inconsciemment, il se considérait déjà comme attrapé, qu'il le désirait.

-

Cela arrangeait et dérangeait le fauve.

-

Effectivement, la proie n'en serait que plus facile à épingler.

Mais voilà…

La chasse en serait beaucoup moins drôle.

-

L'homme-félin aimait la traque et cette bibliothèque lui semblait un merveilleux terrain de battue, un véritable champs de courses.

Il voulait sentir la tension monter. Quoique là Quatre était plus que tendu, néanmoins, il n'en était pas la cause.

Il désirait le voir combattre, sortir les griffes, repousser ses ardeurs…

Il souhaitait le pousser dans ses retranchements et ensuite s'abandonner, montrer sa force, puis le voir céder corps et âme, s'ouvrir à lui, à ses envies.

Il espérait que Quatre serait à la hauteur de ses aspirations.

-

Un Winner n'est pas un angelot, c'est un gibier qu'on savoure.

-

La jambe pendant langoureusement entre le rayon G-H et celui des dictionnaires, Trowa le contemplait le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux affamés.

Il s'était glissé avec souplesse sur la galerie, puis était monté avec facilité sur les rayonnages, passant de l'un à l'autre pour atteindre le centre de la pièce et observer sa proie avec gourmandise.

Tout autre que lui ne s'y serait pas risqué, mais pour un acrobate équilibriste c'était un jeu d'enfant, passage obligé pour débuter une autre sorte de divertissement.

-

Couché à plat ventre sur son étagère, il se pencha graduellement jusqu'à presque toucher les cheveux blonds qui lui donnaient tant envie.

Un chat face à une pelote de laine. Tapera, tapera pas ?

Un discret ronronnement bien vite réprimé.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres avec avidité et respira profondément pour se calmer.

-

Ne rien précipiter.

Prendre son temps.

TRES important.

Ça n'en sera que meilleur.

-

Hélas, l'odeur, piquante il n'en doutait pas, de l'Arabe n'atteignit pas son odorat.

Seule lui revenait la senteur lourde du cuir passé, du papier et de l'encre d'autres siècles, du verni des boiseries et de la poussière, qu'on a beau combattre, impossible de vaincre dans une bibliothèque, elle s'intercale entre les coins.

-

Il secoua la tête, frustré.

Tant pis, il viendrait la chercher directement à la source de la nuque blanche.

-

Nuque sur laquelle le duvet clair se dressa.

Le sentiment de danger était revenu en force.

-

Quatre posa silencieusement l'ouvrage qu'il tenait à la main, il n'était pas à sa place, rien à foutre.

D'un mouvement fluide dû à l'expérience, il se déplaça, dos à l'étagère pour jeter un coup d'œil au salon de lecture.

Personne.

Rien à la porte.

Pas un murmure.

Ni un mouvement.

Il était seul.

-

Pourtant, son sixième sens lui indiquait une présence…

Il n'avait rien d'une femme mais écoutait son intuition, elle l'avait sauvé dans de multiples circonstances.

-

Il fit un tour rapide de la pièce, sans qu'un milligramme de poussière ne soit déplacé.

Rien.

Hum…

Il devait se tromper.

La guerre aura aussi laissé des séquelles à son organisme, mais au niveau des nerfs.

-

Les sens aux aguets, on ne sait jamais, Quatre reprit un énorme ouvrage, peut-être que la taille faisait la différence.

Il l'ouvrit, la page important peu.

-

« _Lors nous jecta sus le tillac plenes mains de parolles gelées, et sembloient dragée perlée de diverses couleurs. Nous y veismes des motz de gueule, des motz de sinople, des motz de azur, des motz de sable, des motz dorez. Lesquelz, estre quelque peu eschauffez entre nos mains, fondoient comme neiges, et les oyons réalement, mais ne les entendions, car c'estoit languaige barbare_... »

-

**HEINGH ?**

Ou comme se sentir bête, mais bête…. en quelques secondes.

-

Quatre ferma aussitôt le livre.

François Rabelais, _Le Quart Livre_.

Okéééééééééééé…

-

Vite, autre chose.

Autre rayon, autre lieu, autre époque, autre style, N'IMPORTE QUOI !

-

Derrière le corps prit d'une frénésie de petite fourmi, le fauve se laisse glisser au sol après un rétablissement digne du cirque de Pékin.

Il suit l'ombre du blond à un cheveu de sa peau, il lui suffirait de se pencher de 5 millimètres pour pouvoir la lui effleurer des lèvres.

Pas encore…

-

Raideur.

Mal aux muscles.

DERRIERE LUI !

Un livre, vite, se donner contenance, ne rien montrer, rester naturel, ne pas paniquer, aucune raison d'avoir peur, il a les cartes en mains, il ne perdra pas ce combat, il est un Winner…

D'OU SORT-IL CE CON !

-

Un Quatre Raberba Winner à point, servi sur un plateau d'argent.

-

- Tu crois que cette lecture t'est tout à fait appropriée ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te rafraîchir…

-

De quoi parle-t-il cet abruti ?

-

NARDIN'!

Mais ce n'est pas vrai…

On lui en veut, ce n'est pas possible.

Pourquoi parmi les milliers de bouquins que comptent cette ……. de bibliothèque, il fallait qu'il prenne celui-là !

-

Le Kama-Sutra.

Edition de luxe.

Relié de cuir, lettrines d'or.

Avec dessins d'époque où tout en représenté dans le moindre détail.

Avec description point par point du comment la position est réellement possible à effectuer.

Avec comme preuve à l'appui des photographies actuelles, pornographiques mais esthétiques, qui ne laissent plus grand place à l'imagination.

Bref… Son manuel d'étude dans toute sa splendeur.

-

- Je ne croyais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de domaines Quatre, on est loin de Wall Street tu sais…

-

Frôlement de la hanche.

Bouillonnement du sang par stimuli-réaction.

Réveil du centre de l'organisme, juste en dessous de poils blonds.

-

- Il est vrai qu'en tant que trapéziste, tu es plus à même d'effectuer ces contorsions Trowa. Tu m'impressionnes, je ne te croyais pas à ce niveau.

-

Claquement sec.

Ouvrage redéposé.

Pas une goutte de poussière à cet endroit.

-

- Je te montrerai mon « niveau » à l'occasion.

-

Chatouille du souffle sur la nuque.

Embrasement, sensation d'une torche dans le bermuda.

-

Heu….

Pardon ?

Comment doit-il prendre ces insinuations ?

Trowa n'est-il pas ce qu'il semble être ?

Il se sent s'embrouiller…

-

- Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passé au cirque, je me suis amplement amélioré depuis lors.

-

Raté.

Hétéro n'a pas sexe.

-

- Je te crois sur parole, bien que je ne vois pas ce que l'amplitude vient faire dans l'histoire… Sur ce, tu m'excuses mais il se fait tard, je vais aller rejoindre ma couette.

- Pour une fois qu'on avait l'occasion d'échanger nos connaissances…

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, tu veux ? On se voit demain.

- Mais j'y compte bien. Bonne nuit Quatre, fais de beaux rêves.

- Bonne nuit Trowa.

-

Issue passée extrêmement rapidement, escaliers montés genre boulet de canon, et porte fermée à clef, on apprend de ses erreurs.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression désagréable d'être poursuivi par un ricanement ?

-

Seul au centre de la bibliothèque, le fauve riait.

Fort.

Sans pouvoir s'arrêter et sans en avoir l'envie.

-

Il se ferait un plaisir de faire perdre Quatre Winner.

Il avait lui-même un pari à gagner et ne le laisserait pas se défiler.

-

Sa proie s'avérait à la hauteur de ses ambitions.

Merveilleux, il était merveilleux.

Trowa se faisait une hâte de le mettre dans son lit, sans couette.

Plus besoin de le laisser mûrir, Quatre semblait tout à fait savoureux.

-

La banane était devenu un concombre, il en était persuadé.

Ça tombait parfaitement bien, il avait toujours préféré les légumes.

-

* * *

**Voili, voilà… **

**Deux GBoys dans leur chambre… chacun seul dans son coin… **

**OPUS 2, FINI**

**Encore un peu et vous ne l'auriez pas eu... mon modem est en train de rendre l'âme...  
**

**Opus 3 ?**

**Il faut prier le roi des modems. **

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, c'est extrêmement encourageant. **

**Veuillez, s'il vous plait, prendre la défense d'un petit auteur qui peine à suivre le rythme d'une fausse scribouilleuse du nom de _Calamithy Jane_, elle tape plus vite que son ombre. **

**A bientôt **

**HLO**

-

Pour ceux/celles qui ne veulent pas laisser leur mail au vu et au su de tout le monde (ce que je peux comprendre), laissez-moi comme d'habitude une review et envoyez-moi un mail avec juste votre pseudo que je sache faire le lien et puisse vous répondre.  
Vous prenez mon pseudo, rajoutez « 20 » et allez voir sur hotmail si j'y suis XD  
Je ne les donne à personne, promis, je les garde juste pour pouvoir vous remercier directement à la prochaine review.  
C'est véritablement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir remercier quelqu'un qui a pris le temps de laisser un petit mot...


	5. Quand l'invisible se touche

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : Fic en deux chapitres (fois le nombre d'Opus, lol), humour, yaoi, rating entre T et M, attention !**

**Préface :  
Je m'excuse du retard de _Invisible men_****et de _Un ami qui vous veut du bien_, puisque _Calamithy_****et moi postons ensemble, mon modem a rendu l'âme. Nous profitons d'un sursaut d'énergie du petit appareil pour poster.**

**OPUS 3, premier volet…**

**Hé bin… C'est reparti.  
Toujours le défi que m'a lancé _Calamithy _(tu sais que je te hais ?), troisième partie.  
Rappel :**  
« Chère hlo : t'es même pas cap de faire une fic 1x2 ou 3x4, au choix, ou les deux ce serait drôle, où Duo ou Quatre fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ne pas passer du temps avec Heero ou Trowa, jusqu'au moment où ils se font choper et qu'on leur dit "tu m'évites ou quoi" et qu'ils répondent "non" et qu'on leur dise "prouve-le". »  
**Donc, si vous ne savez pas où vous êtes, allez lire les Opus 1 et 2**

**Voilà, voilà, voilà… Je crois que c'est un bon résumé.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews  
Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**-Invisible men-**

Quand l'invisibilité se touche.

* * *

**Résidence Winner, New York, salle à manger**

La journée du lendemain fut plus que calme, une paix due à l'absence très remarquée des deux défiés.

La matinée suivante ne fut pas plus passionnante.

_Doigts sur un laptop, touches enfoncées…_

En effet, ils ne s'étaient pas montrés ni lors du petit déjeuner, ni lors du dîner.

Wufei avait bien défini l'ambiance avec un « quel silence… ».

L'homme face à lui avait grogné, l'autre à sa droite n'avait même pas émis un son.

Tous deux travaillaient… puis, faute de boulot, s'étaient arrêtés…

_Doigt léché, page tournée…_

Qu'avaient-ils donc péniblement trouvé comme occupation ?

Nul ne le saura jamais.

Wufei avait lui aussi abandonné l'idée de comprendre leurs vagues réponses ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des borborygmes.

_Doigt sur la télécommande, volume augmenté…_

La tension, présente dans chacune de leurs actions, avait atteint son paroxysme vers midi lorsqu'il devint clair que les deux absents ne comptaient toujours pas bouger de leur retraites.

Sans Quatre pour temporiser les évènements et Duo pour détendre l'atmosphère, les trois derniers preventers présents n'arrivaient pas à avoir un semblant de conversation satisfaisante.

Il fallait réagir, ils allaient tous devenir fous.

_Soupir…._

Wufei leva péniblement les yeux de son livre zen pour observer ses collègues…

Ridicules.

Ils devaient vraiment ressembler à une bande de dégénérés tous les trois.

Yuy, tendu comme en arc, plongé au-dessus de son ordinateur portable, une tête d'halluciné dans une lumière blafarde, les yeux exorbités.

Tapant de ses doigts fins à un rythme régulier qui aurait tendance à pousser à la somnolence sous cette chaleur, s'il n'y avait pas Barton.

Le dompteur carnassier, torse nu en short, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un psychopathe avachi dans son canapé devant le dernier snuff movie.

Jouant avec la télécommande de la main droite, il se triturait la mèche de la gauche, avant de la descendre dans sa nuque aux muscles prêts à exploser sous l'excitation.

Les yeux extrêmement concentrés, il se passait allégrement la langue sur les lèvres dans un mouvement lent et inconscient.

Ce n'était même pas un film X.

Un documentaire animalier.

Les félins lui faisaient toujours le même effet, surtout en chasse.

Ça faisait longtemps que Wufei ne cherchait plus à comprendre.

Il savait que lorsque Maxwell écorchait, empalait, découpait, démembrait, séparait les chairs des prisonniers sans les tuer, tout un art que possédait à la perfection le natté, Barton s'arrangeait pour procéder à l'interrogatoire et, mine de rien, observait par dessus l'épaule du chirurgien sans diplôme.

Encore un que l'anatomie intéressait…

Un frisson…

Chang Wufei trouvait cette idée répugnante.

On ne tombe pas entre les mains de l'ennemi !

Et lorsque par hasard, ça se produit, on ne parle pas quelles que soient les méthodes utilisées !

Et enfin, la justice veut que l'on donne une morte rapide à ceux dont la foi en leur combat n'était pas suffisamment forte, ils ne méritent pas plus d'égards !

Mais bon, si Maxwell aimait les expériences et Barton le sang, autant leur laisser leurs jouets, qu'ils servent à quelque chose avant de s'en aller vers l'au-delà.

_Re soupir…_

Il faisait bien trop calme…

Une journée sans la mère-poule et la tornade, ça fait du bien, une deuxième, ça commence à faire long.

Sans oublier que les deux taciturnes étaient toujours ex æquo, aucun des planqués n'ayant craqué…

Ça n'avançait pas.

- CA SUFFIT, IL Y EN A MARRE !

Sursauts.

Regards de tueurs.

Ne font plus d'effet sur le fier chinois.

Ils vont bouger leurs fesses, Chang Wufei va les y aider.

- Je vous rappelle humblement que Maxwell et Winner sont tous deux intéressés par vos petites personnes, ce que je ne comprendrai jamais, mais bon…. Là, vous êtes en train de perdre la partie au lieu de profiter de leur imbécillité de défi pour enfin oser leur avouer que l'attirance est réciproque…

- Tu aurais dû devenir avocat, Chang, tu parles trop.

- Ta gueule Barton. Il n'empêche que plus longtemps ils resteront enfermés, moins vous aurez de chance qu'ils vous tombent dans les bras.

Grognements rageurs…

- Tu dois vraiment t'emmerder pour te mêler des affaires des autres, Chang.

- La ferme Yuy. Nous sommes coincés ici pendant encore plus d'une semaine, autant en profiter, vous devriez me bénir d'avoir entendu cette conversation et surtout de vous avoir prévenu, rien ne m'y forçait…

- Un divertissement en direct ?

- Hn !

- Vous n'avez pas fait autant de manières lorsque vous avez parié…1-1... Rien n'a avancé les gars.

- Tu es pire qu'une onna devant les Feux de l'Amour.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu pouvais trouver au shazi natté, je viens de comprendre, ton humour est au même niveau Yuy.

Erreur!

Ne jamais énerver un Heero au saut de l'ordi.

Il se relève de mauvaise humeur et il faut le temps qu'il redescende dans la réalité.

Un corps musculeux se lève d'un bond, une chaise versée, un ordinateur qui manque de suivre le même chemin, un réflexe lui permet de retrouver sa place sur la table.

Mouvement rapide vers un Chinois qui n'a pas bouger d'un pouce, le sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin de l'action !

Il allait peut-être pouvoir prouver au Japonais sa valeur au combat rapproché, qui sait ?

- URUSEI TEME, je n'ai rien de commun avec ce gaki !

- Heero !

- Hn ?

- Wufei a raison.

Un corps s'étire langoureusement sur un canapé.

Un regard qui se tourne vers le métis presque arrivé face au lecteur-insulteur.

Des yeux verts-mordorés qui clignent, avant un nouveau bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Léger feulement…

Deux regards conquis qui observent le déplacement lent de l'homme-animal se redressant avec indolence.

Chacun de ses mouvements avait l'air précis et importants, comme s'il réservait son énergie, comme s'il se contenait pour ne pas en perdre une goutte, la gardant pour la chasse.

Chacun d'eux faisaient jouer ses muscles sous la peau de son torse nu. Au point que Wufei regrettait presque d'être hétéro et Heero se demandait s'il n'allait pas se faire un Français avant d'aller voir l'Américain.

Nouvel étirement…

Laissant une vue plongeante sur son dos contracté et sa chute de reins.

Deux filets de bave…

Un discret, l'autre beaucoup moins.

- Fermez la bouche.

Deux poissons qui se réveillent.

- Heu… Tu disais Barton ?

- Tu as raison, on perd du temps. Je vais aller voir Quatre. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant Heero… A moins que tu n'abandonnes ?

- HN !

- Nous sommes d'accord… Je compte sur toi pour tout vérifier Chang.

- Avec beaucoup de plaisir Barton…

- Heero ? Mais que…

- Chuuut… Je vais m'occuper de toi Tenshi…

- Hum…

Depuis quand était-il là ?

Que faisait-il dans son lit ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce petit nom ?

Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le hammam…

- HA !

Vite !

Le repousser !

Ses mains… ses mains sont sur son corps…

Elles touchent ses épaules, caressent ses pectoraux, effleurent son nombril, réveillent…..

Bref, ce sont des putains de salopes qui ne lui laissent aucun répit !

VITE !

Bientôt, ce sera trop tard, il n'y arriverait plus, il avait déjà du mal à avoir un semblant de réflexion…

- HUUuuuuuuuummm…

LE TRAITRE !

Le prendre au saut du lit…

Le réveiller avec des câlinous et des bisous dans le cou !

Qui avaient vite tourné au….

- **HA**Huuuuummmm….

Une oreille léchée, puis mordillée, et finalement délicatement embrassée pour atténuer la légère douleur.

La pointe de sa langue descendant dans son cou pour venir caresser ses clavicules avant de disparaître.

- Ne te retiens pas… Je veux entendre ta voix…

- Heero… Non… ne fais pas ça… je…

- Finalement, tais-toi, ça vaut mieux.

Un téton lapé, une langue caressant, des dents mordant légèrement.

Un téton érigé.

Du sang érigeant.

- Nooooo**OUI** !

- Voilà qui est mieux…

Oh.

Mon.

DIEU !

Non !

Oui…

Il ne savait plus…

Plus moyen de réfléchir, plus envie non plus.

Voilà à quoi on s'exposait après être resté trop longtemps abstinent.

Il allait se laisser violer… avec le sourire.

Parce que, si son corps en réclamait plus, son esprit, lui, ne voulait pas, pas comme ça, pas si vite…

Plus moyen de faire marche arrière, il ne se contrôlait plus du tout !

Ses mains, sa langue, sa BOUCHE !

- Ho, bordel…

Il le rendait fou.

Lentement, mais sûrement.

Concentré en un point au centre de son anatomie, qu'il n'avait jamais disséqué d'ailleurs, il faudra qu'il y pense.

Il n'avait plus conscience des mots qu'il prononçait.

Ce n'était peut-être même plus des mots, mais des sons sans aucune suite logique…

Il en voulait PLUS !

- ENCORE !

- De quoi ?

Gneu ?

Une main sur son épaule.

Au vu de sa position et de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir… il était inconcevable et complètement illogique de ressentir une pression à cet endroit..

Donc…

Ou bien il étaient deux.

Et il les tuait.

Ou alors…

Une paupière levée avec délicatesse et beaucoup de stress.

- HHAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAA !

- HA ! Imbécile ! Mon ouïe !

Un beau ténébreux sur le lit, à côté de lui.

Dangereusement penché les mains de chaque côté de son visage, des yeux électriques plein de fureur à son encontre suite à son hurlement.

La chemise entrebâillée, avec une position qui lui laissait toute latitude pour observer ses pectoraux contractés, ses abdominaux joliment dessinés et la ligne de poils foncés qui indiquait le sens de lecture vers son entrejambe…

ET !

Plus grave…

Rien entre ses jambes à lui !

O douleur, ô malheur…

Il était si près de la jouissance ultime entre les mains de la bombe ambulante…

Enfin, dans son fantasme.

Mais les résultats sur sa morphologie étaient exceptionnellement bien présents.

Son sang pulsait généreusement et surtout douloureusement.

Il avait chaud.

Les bras en croix.

Les mains serrées sur le drap.

La bouche ouverte.

Le souffle court.

Les joues rouges.

Les yeux presque noirs, brillants et fiévreux.

Les jambes relevées et légèrement écartées.

Avec, au centre, une bosse bien visible sous le drap.

Une image de luxure à l'état pur…

Heero, corps et esprit confondus, en était vigoureusement bien conscient.

En bon petit soldat, sa réaction fut immédiate.

Il leva la main lentement, lui permettant délibérément de pouvoir l'arrêter s'il le désirait, et caressa les cheveux plus du tout nattés.

Inconsciemment, Duo referma les yeux, suivant le mouvement de sa tête…

Soupir…

- J'ai entendu des choses plus qu'intéressantes…

Merde !

Maintenant, il est réveillé, et sérieusement !

Maintenant, il lui fout un coup de boule alors que l'autre pervers de ses rêves se penche pour en profiter… en vrai cette fois-ci.

Maintenant, il est debout, dans un coin, haletant et le caleçon toujours pointant vers l'avant… vers lui.

- Vraiment intéressantes… encore plus au vu de ta réaction Duo.

PUTAIN !

Enfoiré !

Les mains rapidement plaquées sur son sous-vêtement.

- Parce que tu serais capable de…

- Peut-être, mais je préfère que tu sois réveillé quand je m'occupe de toi, baka. Même si, endormi, tu es plus que démonstratif.

Droit, direct, avec le « baka », du Heero tout craché…

Du Heero qui s'impose.

Du Heero qui s'y croit.

Du Heero qu'il n'aime pas.

Du Yuy qui est persuadé qu'il ne dira pas non…

- Tu voulais de quoi « Encore » ?

Pas besoin de mots.

Son caleçon est une réponse à lui tout seul.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non !

Mais voilà…

Trop tard.

L'esprit a repris ses droits sur son cul, sur ses envies, sur son cœur.

Un corps qui se lève, qui se rapproche dangereusement.

Un réveillé qui secoue la tête, ragaillardi, alerte.

Il n'allait pas se faire attraper.

Réaction de défense : la tête se baisse vers le sol, les épaules surélevées, les yeux fermés avec force, un petit garçon effrayé et pris en faute.

Tant pis si son honneur en prenant un coup, sa chasteté en valait la peine.

- Duo, regarde-moi.

Pas de réponse, juste les bras qui se lèvent en protection dérisoire devant le visage.

Un petit peu d'énervement, on passe rapidement la main sous le menton et hop !

Les yeux dans les yeux.

Peur.

- Tu ne veux pas. Tu es sûr ?

- Non…

- « Non » quoi !

- I don't want.

- Ok, compris.

Le menton est lâché d'un coup, il retombe si vite que la mâchoire supérieure rencontre un peu brutalement sa consoeur inférieure.

Un preventer se détourne pour récupérer sa chemise qu'il s'était empressé de faire tomber devant la réaction si positive de Duo face à ses avances.

- C'est tout ?

Silence alors que l'homme, de dos, passe un bras dans une manche, faisant jouer ses dorsaux.

- Pas un mot, pas une tentative pour me faire céder ?

Un brin d'amertume dans le ton.

Deuxième manche passée.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu abandonnerais si rapidement Yuy.

Deux yeux revolvers remplis de… douceur ?

- Tu m'as repoussé, Duo, j'ai compris la négation, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Voix… dépitée ?

- Et puis…

Un regard détourné.

Des joues… rouges ?

- Et puis ?

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, tu finiras bien pas venir à moi.

- … CONNARD !

Nouveau Pearl Harbor.

Etats-Unis versus Japon.

Et l'habituel Big Boss n'est pas celui que l'on croit.

L' Américain tremble maintenant, de la tête aux pieds, mais plus d'excitation, non, d'ailleurs la gravité a eu raison de popaul.

La colère l'a submergé en une fois, mêlée à un peu de douleur de voir ses espoirs anéantis.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait du bien en même temps !

Elle permet de se détacher plus facilement, de repousser l'autre, de ne plus écouter la voix, maintenant double piano, des sentiments, de faire mal pour ne plus avoir mal.

Elle rend sourd, aveugle, mais pas muet.

- C'était donc ça, enfoiré !

- Duo…

- Heero Yuy se croit si bien, si irrésistible que personne ne peut résister à son charme ! Et puisque on est coincé dans cette baraque pour deux semaines, autant s'amuser et se taper Duo Maxwell, c'est tellement facile ! Tu t'es bien marré à me tourner en bourrique ?

- Duo.

- Tu penses donc être entouré de chienchiens à leur maîmaître, qu'il te suffit de siffler pour qu'ils remuent la queue ? Tu veux aussi me foutre une laisse, me promener ? « Ho, il est beau le petit toutou, comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Et m'accrocher au lampadaire pour que je reste sage pendant que tu vas sauter un de tes amants ?

- Duo !

- I'm not a dog, Yuy ! And you… you ! YOU ARE A FUCKING BASTARD !

- DUO !

Heero Yuy est habituellement le calme à l'état pur, mais pas la sérénité incarnée, il laissait ça aux abrutis.

Et là, trop, c'est trop !

Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser insulter sans réagir !

C'est qu'il ne faisait pas de la gonflette, lui, il se servait de ses multiples muscles longs et bien formés pour autre chose qu'aller draguer en boite.

Une bonne prise à l'épaule et un Duo qui dit bonjour au mur sans plus savoir en bouger.

Beaucoup plus pratique pour une conversation équilibrée.

- QUOI ENCORE ! LACHE-MOI !

- Tu m'as mal compris… Je me suis mal exprimé… Ecoute…

- NON ! Vas te faire foutre ailleurs Yuy ! Tu as qui tu veux, où tu veux, quand tu veux, alors laisse-moi tranquille !

- Justement, je n'en veux pas un autre !

- Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade !

- J'ai déjà tenté le dialogue avec tes fesses et c'est ta tête qui m'a rappelé à l'ordre. Alors tu vas m'écouter !

- DEGAGE !

- K'so ! Je veux t'attendre !

- …

- … J'ai ton attention ?

- …

- Duo… Je comprends que tu ne sois pas prêt, j'attendrai donc, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Je, je… ?

- Cela fait un petit temps que je t'observe de loin, que je n'ose pas venir te voir. Et puis… Wufei a cuisiné une de ses spécialités.

- Heing ?

Une main droite halée profite de l'effet de surprise pour se poser sur la joue gauche de l'homme au mur.

- Je venais juste te prévenir. Mais… je t'ai vu… endormi… combattant ta couette…. gémissant mon nom…

Blush faramineux du natté.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister. Duo, excuse-moi…

Une main qui remonte sur le front vers les cheveux, qu'elle atteint et dénatte ce qu'il reste de la coiffure, c'est à dire plus grand chose.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais te voir ainsi… offert… Je me suis cru à Noël.

Une bouche contre l'oreille de l'homme coincé.

- Tu es si beau les cheveux dénattés… Je te veux depuis si longtemps ! Personne ne m'a jamais fait un tel effet.

Une jambe qui écarte tendrement celle de son vis-à-vis pour venir se poser contre une cuisse tendue.

Une man gauche qui se glisse autour d'une taille.

Un homme immobilisé entre un autre et un pan de mur.

- A force de te regarder de loin, j'ai réalisé que je ne te connaissais qu'un petit peu… Et il me faudra une vie pour découvrir le reste.

La respiration du prisonnier s'accélère… juste un peu.

- J'ai compris que tu es celui que je désire comme compagnon, l'homme de ma vie avec qui je veux tout partager, avec qui je veux construire mon foyer, la mère de mes enf… heu…

- **SALAUD !**

Deux mains qui repoussent brutalement et un Yuy qui manque de s'étaler par terre.

- ENFOIRE ! CONNARD ! PAUVRE TYPE ! ASSHOLE !

Un Yuy qui a juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour ne pas se prendre le poing qui veut lui refaire le portrait.

- Dire que j'ai failli marcher, croire en tes belles paroles…

Voix maintenant tremblotante qui a du mal, beaucoup de mal, entrecoupée d'halètements de colère plus du tout réprimée.

- Dis-moi de quel magasine de psychologie à deux balles pour adolescentes pré-pubères, tu as sorti ce discours ?

Un métis qui veut parler.

Il ouvre une bouche et la referme aussi sec devant l'homme qui s'avance.

- Fous le camp Yuy, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Duo…

- TA GUEULE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE LE SON DE TA VOIX !

- …

- « Fous le camp », t'as saisis ? DISPARAIS DE MA VUE !

Un couteau sortit de nulle part.

Ne pas énerver un assassin-chirurgien.

Repli stratégique vers la porte.

Pas le moment de lui faire entendre raison, Heero Yuy n'a pas les capacités de diplomate de Quatre Winner, ce n'est pas son domaine, lui, en bon petit Kamikaze, c'est plus « je fonce dans le tas, je réfléchis après ».

Malgré tout, il est suffisamment stratège pour savoir quant il vaut mieux abandonner la place et fuir.

Rien de lâche, juste de la logique et du bon sens.

Après tout, il s'agit d'un des rares êtres humains capables de le battre, et la rage aidant, il en devenait imprévisible, donc encore plus dangereux.

Une porte se referme délicatement.

Un Américain se laisse tomber sur un lit défait.

Et pleure.

La tension est trop forte, il a tenu devant son amour disloqué mais maintenant il craque.

C'est fini, tout est fini.

Ses rêves se sont enfuis très loin, au-delà de la porte fermée.

Il les pleure.

Il commence son deuil.

Mais pourquoi donc une multinationale ne peut-elle se diriger toute seule ?

Trouvez l'erreur…

Assis dans un fauteuil de trois fois sa taille, devant un bureau aussi imposant qu'une barque, Quatre Raberba Winner se démenait avec des piles de documents oubliés dans des tiroirs, classeurs prenant la poussière, ordinateurs connectés depuis peu, et téléphones habituellement débranchés, pour maintenir à flot le navire qu'était la RWin.

Depuis deux jours, il enchaînait les vidéos conférences, les inventaires, les listings, les rapports, les mails, les ordres donnés, les décisions prises.

Tout ça depuis sa chambre, enfin, son aile.

Tout ça pour ne pas se laisser un moment de libre, sinon une image venait immanquablement faire chier.

Un grand, roux, avec un œil vert étincelant, légèrement moqueur, le mini sourire en coin, et un pantalon plus que rempli.

Divagation quand tu nous tiens…

Bref, il manquait se noyer sous le travail pour ne plus rêver éveillé, la bave au coin des lèvres.

C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

Urgent…

Tout était URGENT !

Pourquoi avait-il un peu procrastiné ces derniers temps ?

L'imbécile… il se donnerait des baffes s'il le pouvait, tiens !

ILS NE POUVAIENT PAS SE DEMMERDER SANS LUI CES INCAPABLES !

Il allait tous les virer !

Ça leur fera les pieds !

On toque.

Enfin !

Le thé à la menthe nouveau est arrivé.

- Entrez…

La porte monumentale tourne sur ses gonds.

Un présence entre dans la pièce, sans un bruit, fluide.

-Dépose la théière sur le guéridon près de la fenêtre, Fatiah. Et sers-moi une tasse s'il te plait.

Il ne lève pas les yeux, aucun besoin, trop concerné par ses affaires.

Il sent la domestique se déplacer derrière lui.

Il ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que ça, les doigts et l'esprit tendus vers l'O.P.A. qu'il vient de lancer via son terminal.

Il ne se déconcentre pas plus lorsqu'une main vient déposer la tasse remplie à raz bord juste à côté de son clavier.

- Merci. Dis à Rachid de me faire servir le souper à 19h30, veux-tu ?

Il n'attend pas de réponse, pris comme il l'était dans sa quête à l'achat des parts de la société ennemie.

Par contre, il lève un sourcil en sentant quelqu'un rester obstinément derrière lui.

En revanche, il lève le deuxième en voyant que la main est posée sur son bureau, que la seconde s'est postée de l'autre côté de son corps.

Des mains d'homme.

Il croit les reconnaître.

- Tu voulais quelque chose Abdul ?

La position d'Abdul l'empêchait de se retourner pour le regarder.

Pas normal.

Il y a quelque chose de stressant dans l'air.

Une senteur épicée…

NON !

Ce n'est pas possible.

Pas maintenant.

Pas lui !

- Toi…

Mais fous le camp, bordel !

L'O.P.A. ne peut pas prendre de retard sinon ce sera un coup dans l'eau.

O.P.A. foutue voulait dire millions perdus.

Quatre détestait gaspiller de l'argent sans bénéfice ou un retour d'une manière comme d'une autre, et il doutait que Trowa ait la possibilité de rembourser ce que sa temporisation sur l'horaire prévu aurait comme conséquence au point de vue pécuniaire.

Faire du fric n'est pas un amusement, mais peut être un délassement, un art qui demande une attention infinie, une connaissance approfondie de toutes les techniques, et un sérieux coups de main.

Il continua donc son labeur sans une once d'attention à l'homme derrière lui, toute sa propre réflexion fixée dans un seul et unique but : mettre sur la paille un illustre inconnu à l'autre bout du monde qui avait eu la prétention de jouer dans la cour des grands, et dans le même temps amasser des tunes, du pognon, de l'oseille, faire fructifier ses investissements et son capital de départ.

Au final, cette détermination lui permettrait d'obtenir les fonds nécessaires à une autre opération boursière plus qu'intéressante au vu des marchés actuels.

Et vive les spéculations !

Il faut toujours voir loin et grand pour réussir dans la vie, feu son père, dans son cadre doré juste au-dessus de la cheminée de marbre trônant dans un coin de la pièce, avait, de son vivant, considérablement raison.

Une des mains se détacha du bord du bureau.

Un coin de son cerveau fut un instant persuadé d'entendre un bruit de ventouse, alors qu'une autre partie voyait son mouvement au ralenti, pendant que la majorité de ses neurones restaient tournés vers son objectif premier.

Il eut juste le temps de reprendre conscience avant qu'un doigt aventureux ne fasse échouer son affaire en éteignant tout simplement son portable.

D'un réflexe conservateur, il mit à mal les intentions diaboliques de l'ex-mercenaire, faisant fuser une légère lamentation lorsque ses ongles rencontrèrent le dos de la main.

- Quelle violence ! Je croyais que tu ne m'évitais pas…

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé là ? J'ai pas le temps de jouer.

Jouer…

Le mot était lancé.

Le fauve en frissonna.

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres habituellement neutres.

Respiration légèrement plus profonde, presque imperceptiblement…

Garder son calme, ne pas lui sauter dessus, meilleure technique pour que Quatre se braque et le rejette.

Pas que ce serait déplaisant de lui forcer « gentiment » la main… mais alors, il ne suivrait plus ses préceptes.

Pour un jeu intéressant, il faut des règles précises et s'y tenir…

Premièrement, il allait de soi que lui seul serait le loup dans cette pièce.

Quatre, de par sa constitution et son ignorance de la situation, ne pouvait être que l'agneau sous la main du bourreau.

En effet, le blond, bien qu'il se soit fort développé depuis quelques années, pour le plus grand plaisir de Trowa, gardait un bon 15 centimètres de moins que son chasseur.

Mais attention, il était loin d'être un agneau fragile, il demeurait imprévisible et dangereux, pouvant se changer en bélier à la moindre occasion. Il restait un combattant expérimenté et intuitif qui, malgré la différence de taille et de poids, rendait coup pour coup.

Quatre pouvait foncer dans le tas quand les circonstances l'y obligeaient et il le faisait toujours avec intelligence, son esprit aiguisé comme un couteau lui servant de ramures.

Trowa, ne ferait pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer, il avait vu trop de personnes foulées aux pieds par le jeune PDG avec facilité, calme, même une certaine douceur, mais surtout détermination.

C'était un point qui l'avait toujours rendu attirant devant les yeux verts.

Deuxièmement, Quatre ne devait, sous aucun prétexte, connaître les tenants et les aboutissements du rôle qu'il désirait lui faire interpréter.

Trowa était bien conscient qu'en tant qu'homme d'entreprise habitué à donner le change, sa proie était tout à fait capable de retourner son jeu contre lui s'il venait à en être conscient.

Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Il comptait bien garder la donne, cachant son jeu jusqu'au bout, abattant les atouts un à un, en bon joueur de whist, lentement, à son rythme, l'esprit clair.

Rien ne sert de se précipiter, il avait la main, les cartes, plusieurs coups d'avances, et ainsi régnait en maître sur la partie.

Troisièmement, son adversaire l'avait déjà énormément diverti, mais il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il le voulait depuis suffisamment longtemps, Quatre ne sortirait pas indemne de cette pièce.

Il risquait de le haïr ?

Tant pis, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il avait réfléchi à tout, en détail, depuis le moment où son regard sur le blond avait évolué.

Ce simple souvenir le faisait frissonner, alors qu'une chaleur se répandait doucement dans son corps à partir de son bas-ventre.

Quatre, doux et mignon petit Quatre, avec ses yeux translucides et intelligents, qui avaient tendance à se fixer vers sol en même tant que ses pommettes rougissaient adorablement, dès qu'il était gêné ou qu'on lui faisait en simple compliment sur sa cuisine.

Quatre, trop gentil, qu'on se demandait s'il n'allait pas se faire bouffer et pomper par le premier trouduc profiteur venu, qu'on avait envie de prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger et le défendre de tous ces parasites envieux.

Quatre, bien qu'ancien pilote de gundam et ex-terroriste, trop blond pour être pris au sérieux par ses actionnaires, pas ses employés, par son entourage même, au point qu'on avait envie de tout lui pardonner avant même qu'il ne fasse un mouvement.

Enfin… c'est ce que se disait le preventer avant de le revoir deux ans plus tôt.

Le « petit » Quatre dépassant allégrement le mètre 80, les muscles finement dessinés suite à deux ans de missions avec Duo.

Gasp.

Le « doux et gentil» Quatre tenant d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours la succession de XWin comme l'avait désiré son père, défiant les actionnaires et entubant ses adversaires commerciaux avec le sourire et les yeux froids.

Gasp…

Le « blond » Quatre jonglant avec les chiffres beaucoup plus rapidement que lui avec ses balles.

Fin stratège, lorsqu'il préparait une mission considérée comme suicidaire, on pouvait être sûr d'obtenir un plan d'attaque tout à fait réalisable.

Homme cultivé, il s'informait, lisait, s'intéressait à un nombre impressionnant de sujets.

Gasp !

Mais surtout… le « rougissant » Quatre était devenu une vraie bête de sexe inconsciente.

Et le jour où Trowa l'avait vu, trempé par les bons soins de Duo, la chemise collante et le pantalon soudain moulant, ôter ses vêtements pour foncer couler au fond de la piscine l'Américain, que le fauve avait béni sur ce coup, dévoilant un corps… des muscles… des fesses…

GASP !

Le jeu avait immédiatement débuté.

Au début, il ne s'agissait que de le mettre dans son lit pour une partie de jambes en l'air distrayante et un dépucelage en règle.

Mais voilà…

Quatre n'était pas vierge, ni de signe, ni de sexe.

Déception…

Petit à petit, continuant de l'observer de loin, toujours important de connaître les habitudes de sa proie avant de l'attaquer, il s'était intéressé au blond pour d'autres raisons que d'ordre sexuel.

Mais… Il y avait le jeu.

Combien d'hommes avait-il fait tourner en bourrique le « doux, mignon, gentil, blond, petit » Quatre ?

Cela avait rendu le fauve fou furieux de savoir que d'autres avaient posé les mains sur SA prise, avaient touché à SON jouet et embrassé SON Winner…

Il payera ses frasques en temps et en heure.

Pour l'instant, lui ne se laisserait pas embobiner par sa Majesté Blondeur, il lui jouerait un autre air de flutte.

Il avait faim…

Il allait se servir.

Les mains attrapèrent avec douceur et fermeté celles de l'Arabe.

Pas moyen de les dégager et pourtant Quatre tentait par tous les moyens de récupérer sa liberté, son action boursière, légèrement illégale, n'attendrait pas longtemps le bon vouloir de son négociateur.

- A quoi t'amuses-tu ? Lâche-moi ! Je travaille !

Il se leva avec violence, rejetant son fauteuil en arrière, en plein sur les abdos de son geôlier.

Rien n'y fit, Trowa encaissa le coup.

Son instinct lui disait de raffermir sa prise avant que l'esprit machiavélique de l'homme dos à lui ne reprenne le dessus. Il ne voulait pas faire les frais d'un des plans élaborés par Quatre Winner.

D'un mouvement de hanche, il bouscula l'obstacle pour venir repousser de son propre corps l'Arabe contre son bureau, son bassin venant rencontrer les fesses de son vis-à-vis, remontées par le mouvement brusque.

Quatre se retrouvait donc sur la pointe des pieds, penché en avant vers son ordinateur, les mains posées à plat contre la table pour ne pas tomber sur l'écran, les poignets emprisonnés par la poigne inébranlable de Trowa.

Là, il allait rester tranquille.

Il sentait l'homme derrière lui, contre lui, son entrejambe rencontrant ses fesses, ses cheveux blonds tombant vers l'avant et dégageant sa nuque, offerte au fauve.

Celui-ci ne fit ni de une, ni de deux, il y posa immédiatement les lèvres.

ENFIN !

L'odeur de son gibier !

Senteur douce, fruitée, excitante, affolante même…

Hummmm…

Ça méritait une attention tout à fait particulière.

Petit cri d'étonnement.

- Trowa ? Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Phrase inachevée par une seconde morsure.

Violente.

Cri de douleur.

Le corps rue entre ses bras, cherchant à se dégager.

Houlà !

Doucement petit homme, un félin aime s'amuser avec sa nourriture, lui laissant croire à une possible fuite avant de donner un coup de patte la faisant partir dans l'autre sens.

Le chat et la souris version x.

Frison du chat.

La souris, en voulant rompre leur proximité, ne l'avait qu'exacerbée, frottant, sans en prendre conscience, son fessier sur le sexe de l'homme-animal.

Excitation.

Chaque mouvement du prisonnier amplifiait les sensations du tortionnaire qui prenait garde de conserver la vigueur de sa prise par de nouvelles morsures sur son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules couvertes, tout endroit qu'il arrivait à atteindre avec facilité.

- BORDEL ! TU ME FAIS MAL ENFOIRE, FOUS LE CAMP !

Les lèvres sur sa peau tremblaient au rythme des gloussements agitant Trowa, réponse à ses pathétiques tentatives de libération.

Il devait faire vite !

Le rendre hors d'état de nuire très rapidement, car le stratège, l'ahurissement passé, reprenait ses esprits de seconde en seconde et allait finir par réussir à se dégager.

S'il arrivait à se retourner, c'était fini, il l'aurait perdu. Quatre partirait, lui laissant un sérieux cocard en souvenir, et ne se laisserait plus approcher.

Ce serait au tour du fauve d'être traqué, et au final, mis à mort par les hommes du sultan blond.

Personne ne faisait véritablement chier Quatre Raberba Winner sans y laisser la vie.

Il risquait sa peau, il en était conscient.

Mais le jeu était plus fort que tout, plus prenant que l'intégralité de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent.

Cette souris était de loin la meilleure qu'il avait trouvé à boulotter.

Elle ne méritait pas d'être dévorée et avalée tout de suite.

Il fallait savourer ce met de choix.

Et pour ça, le rendre tendre et, accessoirement, saignant.

Le rendre inoffensif, vite, avant que son offensive ne paye.

- TU FAIS VRAIMENT CHIER, TROWaaaaaaaaaaa….

LA !

Trouvé.

Pour vérifier, on mordille au même endroit.

- Hoooooooaaaaaaaaummmmmm…

Sensible…

La souris était faite comme un rat.

Le duel entre deux fortes personnalités pouvait réellement commencer.

Quatre, la tête rejetée en arrière, ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour reprendre pied dans la réalité puisqu'il ne touchait le sol que de la pointe de ses orteils.

Il devait réagir, il était plus que temps !

Mais pas son corps, nardin' !

Ce qui était en train de se passer était de la folie furieuse !

Il ne contrôlait rien, nada, que dalle !

Il devait rejeter Hétéro, sortir de cette pièce, panser ses blessures, le haut de son dos étant à vif et extrêmement sensible aux coups de langue, et réfléchir longuement, très longuement, aux nouvelles données.

Son regard tomba par inadvertance sur son terminal toujours allumé…

Les chiffres continuaient d'y défiler, mais dans un tout autre sens, il était irrémédiablement en train de perdre les parts durement acquises, la contre-O.P.A. étant lancée par son adversaire commercial.

Tous les chiffres lui indiquaient clairement que ce serait probablement le plus dur échec de toute sa jeune vie de PDG…

Il soupira.

De contentement…

Hétéro ayant de nouveau attaqué le point érogène de son cou.

Troublé, il était troublé.

Pourquoi Hétéro cherchait-il à lui perdre contenance ?

Etait-il possible que le jeune génie qu'il était, appelons les choses par leur nom, se soit lamentablement planté dans la compréhension de l'équilibre précaire de leur groupe ?

Hétéro était-il bi, voir homo ?

Maintenant, tout lui paraissait éventuel, même les possibilités les plus improbables.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il put contempler aux premières loges la fin tragique de l'ordinateur, repoussé par le coude de l'homme-animal en colère.

C'était par derrière que ça se passait, pas devant !

Le mouvement avait relevé vers le haut du bureau ses mains toujours entravées, allant cogner contre les papiers posés à même la table, les dispersant à terre et se coupant par la même occasion.

Maintenant que la douleur des morsures était loin, un frison d'excitation lui parcourut le corps.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, que Trowa avait de si longues canines.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire, hors de question de s'abandonner aussi facilement, il allait se battre.

Et puis, de quel droit mettait-il à la corbeille tant d'heures de travail acharné ?

Comment ose-t-il remettre en question le défi qu'il avait lancé à Duo ?

La colère remontait en tsunami, prête à tout balayer sur son passage.

Il gagnerait, il se l'était promis.

La partie pouvait débuter de son côté, il venait de trouver un brelan dans sa manche, qui dit mieux ?

Consciemment maintenant, il se cambra au moment où il sentit à nouveau les lèvres chaudes et gourmandes toucher le point G de sa nuque, ses fesses remontant contre toute la longueur de l'entrejambe derrière lui, tout à fait par hasard évidemment.

Un éclair de plaisir faillit lui faire perdre ses capacités, mais il se reprit à la dernière seconde.

Il voulait le rendre fou ?

Il l'attendait les deux pieds sur terre, même s'ils avaient quitté le sol ferme.

Grognement à son oreille.

Un sourire, le premier, naquit sur les lèvres de l'Arabe.

Il pensait avoir affaire à un ange, il trouverait un diable.

Trowa ne le connaissait absolument pas, il le rencontrerait bientôt.

Houlà !

A l'instant même où le piège se refermait sur lui, le gibier se réveillait…

Trop tard, « petit » Quatre.

Le traqueur allait solidement le capturer avant de s'occuper de l'écorcher de sa seconde peau. Il avait beau y avoir la clim', ils débutaient un sport d'endurance et ses vêtements moulaient son corps sous l'action de la sueur.

Le blond avait d'ailleurs facilité la tâche du fauve, les bras relevés sur le bureau s'étant rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

Une main pour tenir les poignets fins, la seconde pour ôter sa propre ceinture, les deux pour solidement l'attacher.

- HE ! Tu triches !

Trowa sourit en profitant pour appuyer un peu plus le PDG contre son luxueux écritoire, son torse se posant contre les omoplates de Quatre, l'obligeant à se coucher à plat ventre.

Sa bouche toujours dans le creux de son cou, il remonta lentement ses doigts sur les avant-bras étendus, en donnant un très léger coup de rein, se frottant sur les fesses exposées.

Respiration erratique, frison de l'organisme sous lui.

Quatre Raberba Winner n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Le fauve savait à présent exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour conserver sa proie.

Il décida d'en jouer et d'en abuser pour détourner l'attention de ses mains qui débutaient l'effeuillage en commençant par le bouton du col de la chemise blanche.

Plus de peau nue…

Il s'était découvert une nouvelle passion, un nouvel instrument qu'il testait et était prêt d'approuver.

Saut du premier bouton…

Bouche avide.

Gémissement étouffé.

Corps qui répond, qui se cabre, qui se cambre, qui se dresse, qui érige plus encore...

Feulement…

La traque commençait à se retourner contre lui.

Ne. Pas. Arracher. La. Chemise.

Deuxième bouton, les dents ont retrouvé leur place initiale.

Ondulations…

Pantalon tellement gorgé qu'il va finir par éclater.

Des deux côtés en fait.

Mais si Quatre en était totalement conscient, Trowa ne pouvait que l'imaginer, les doigts occupés bien plus haut.

Il s'était promis de prendre son temps, il ne savait plus s'il en aurait la patience.

Oh et puis merde !

Et un vêtement en lambeau qui disparaît à la vue de son propriétaire.

A aucun moment Quatre n'avait eu la possibilité de se retourner, il eut donc la surprise de sentir la peau nue, les pectoraux contractés et les tétons dressés venant effleurer son corps.

Réaction : mains entravées rejetées en arrière pour s'agripper à la mèche, le visage qui se retourne prestement pour rouler un patin à l'homme derrière lui.

Cet enfoiré ne veut pas ouvrir les lèvres ?

Tant pis pour lui.

Une bouche agressée, des lèvres mordues à sang, un cri muet, une langue qui en profite pour saluer sa voisine.

En voiture jeunesse, on va faire un petit tour…

Deux gémissements qui se rencontrent.

Deux mains qui tirent, forçant la tête à se pencher, à se rapprocher.

Deux autres qui griffent un torse, pressées de descendre en exploration.

Deux souffles qui s'accélèrent.

Deux fesses qui se contractent, qui emprisonnent un sexe tendant un pantalon de toile.

Deux bouches qui se séparent brusquement.

Un cri.

La foire est ouverte.

Tournez manèges !

Vous en désirez encore ?

Plus vite ?

Plus fort ?

Trop lent…

Le fauve s'est déjà repris.

Ses lèvres ont plongé derechef pour se repaître du corps.

Une main repousse de force l'être contre le meuble, l'y tenant épinglé.

La langue descend lascivement le long de la colonne vertébrale, un coup de dents de temps en temps, à gauche à droite.

Un bruit, la fermeture éclaire n'avait pas tenu deux secondes.

Le pantalon se retrouve aux chevilles, le libérant d'une pression douloureuse.

Soupir de bien-être…

Le petit coin de l'esprit du stratège-diplomate qui arrivait péniblement à fonctionner, hurlait l'alerte générale.

Son corps se rendait, il le sentait, il n'avait plus la capacité de concevoir un plan d'attaque.

Il avait perdu la partie.

Il était devenu inoffensif…

Dans très peu de temps, la bête au-dessus de lui s'en rendrait compte et ce serait la curée.

Quatre n'avait jamais ressenti une telle excitation, un tel plaisir alors que rien de sérieux ne lui était encore arrivé.

S'il avait eu la possibilité de prendre du recul, il aurait légèrement paniqué. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était entièrement à la merci d'une personne extérieure.

Reléguant son fantasme au rang d'un songe de second ordre, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : un animal qui allait le baiser violemment mais avec une certaine tendresse, avec attentions.

Son monde se résumait à un seul mot : sensations.

Qui était l'homme qui jouait de ses nerfs ?

Aucune importance, il n'avait pas intérêt à arrêter.

C'est lui qui gémissait, criait, pleurait presque ?

La dignité ne sert à rien face au plaisir.

Frottait-il vraiment son corps contre les surfaces qui le retenaient prisonnier telle une chienne en chaleur ?

Il voulait plus…

Une jambe nue força ses cuisses à s'écarter.

La chasse était terminée, le fauve débutait son repas.

Duo avait la tête qui tournait à force de sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne !

On se concentre sur son souffle…

Expiration…

Inspiration…

Expiration…

Inspiration…

Soupir.

Il devait se changer les idées, surtout maintenant qu'il se calmait peu à peu, il ne fallait pas retomber dans le noir.

Que faire ?

Solution à tous les problèmes : aller voir Quatre.

C'était son meilleur ami mine de rien.

Et puis, il était le seul à être au courant de la situation.

Il pourrait le réconforter et le conseiller.

Décision prise.

Des muscles douloureux de tension.

Une porte ouverte.

Direction l'aile gauche en espérant ne rencontrer personne.

Ouf…

La chance est avec lui.

Pas âme qui vive !

En même temps, c'est quand même l'heure de la sieste…

Arrivée devant une porte monumentale.

Une main se lève vers la poignée, pas besoin de frapper, il était toujours le bienvenu dans l'antre du blond.

Une clinche tournée, un bruit suspect.

Temps suspendu.

Duo est parfois tête en l'air, mais loin d'être con.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait de deux corps en envol.

Duo Maxwell, assassin de son état, se laissa glisser à terre le long d'une porte en chêne entrouverte, et laissa ses larmes librement couler.

* * *

**Voili, voilà… **

**On ne déteste pas l'auteur s'il vous plait. **

**Rien dans le défi de _Calamithy_**** ne m'obligeait à les mettre tous en couple, j'avais le choix entre un 1x2, un 3x4, OU les deux.  
Je vous assure… Allez le relire, il est au début de l'Opus. **

**Deux fins possibles, on verra ça dans le second volet. **

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, c'est extrêmement encourageant. **

**Veuillez, s'il vous plait, prendre la défense d'un petit auteur, qui a des problèmes de modem et qui peine à suivre le rythme d'une fausse scribouilleuse du nom de _Calamithy Jane_**** qui tape plus vite que son ombre. **

**A bientôt **

**HLO **

Heu… Si vous ne voulez absolument pas me laisser votre mail, il n'y a pas de problème. lol

* * *

**Mardi 30 août 2011**

**IMPORTANT !**

J'ai disparu du net pour des raisons qui me sont propres et je suis de retour avec un constat: je n'ai plus rien écrit depuis des années...

Surtout pas _**Invisible Men**._

La première version date en effet de juillet et août 2006. Dans l'intervalle, j'ai évolué (le contraire aurait été malheureux) et je me suis retrouvée devant un fait : je suis incapable d'achever cette fiction qui ne me correspond plus du tout.

Deux choix s'offrent donc à moi: j'efface ce lien puisque ne pouvant pas l'achever, ou je réécris tout depuis le début (elle continue à me trotter en tête ^^).

Il m'a semblé plus respectueux pour les lecteurs qui m'ont suivie et encouragée (parfois harcelée avec humour) de demander l'avis de ceux qui passent encore par icil. Est-ce que cette fiction intéresse encore quelqu'un ou je la fais définitivement disparaître? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour me faire part de votre avis.

Mais, bien évidemment, je me réserve la décision finale.

**_Merci à vous_**


End file.
